Friendship: Remastered
by OOCentral
Summary: When Kira struggles with the position he is in, who can save him? Who will come and get him out of the pit of depression? With no one around who can anyone hear Kira's desperate cries for help? Can Lacus save the one she loves before it is too late?
1. Chapter 1: Get Together

It was late in the afternoon in the bustling city of Orb, throughout the city people were enjoying their time underneath the warm summer sun. The beaches and waterparks were full with children, families and their pets, all trying to beat the heat. The only sounds that filled the air were the sounds of laughter and the occasional ice cream truck jingle that made it's way up and down the streets.

Though not for one person Kira Yamato, his house rested on a side of a hill; it was protected by a large fence that ran around his estate, it's staggering height intimidating all those who passed by.

Kira was the world's wealthiest man, who ran the most successful OS development company this era has ever seen. Much to say he wouldn't have gotten any of his success if it wasn't for his biological father Ulen Hibiki who suddenly gave the company to him.

Kira didn't know who his father or mother was, but from what he was told his biological parents abandoned him and that he was taken in by his own Auntie. Which he was totally fine with, he just never knew that his father was the founder of the biggest OS development company but nevertheless he accepted.

The brunette even decided to forego post-secondary schooling after high school so that he could focus 100% on the company that he was about to inherit. When he made that choice he didn't know if the journey would be hard, long or sometimes treacherous. He decided to make this choice because he had a vision for the future and he wanted to put it in motion.

He was 18 when he took full ownership of the company, six years later his company was now a multi-quintilian dollar empire. With demand reaching all time highs the past few months, and rival companies in his rearview mirror Kira had to kick it into overdrive as he worked tirelessly to meet the demands he was facing on the world stage.

**-Start Flashback-**

"_Kira you should take a break" Athrun said as he looked through the company's financial records_

_Kira let out a lighthearted chuckle "We don't have time for breaks right now" he replied as he typed away on his computer._

_His partner glanced over at him "I talked to Meyrin, she informed me about how far ahead we are"_

_The brunette shrugged "Doesn't matter, you've always gotta keep working in this industry"_

_Athrun let a sigh escape from his lips "Tomorrow, you're going to take a break"_

"_And if I don't?"_

"_I'll fire Meyrin" Athrun said smiling_

_Kira stuck his tongue out in protest "Fine, I guess"_

**-End Flashback-**

Kira had no choice but to take the break, he hated when his business partner Athrun Zala did that. His friend knew how much of an asset Meyrin was to the team, and how much Kira depended on her to help him get through the day. She was the perfect Executive Assistant a business owner could ever have.

In his darkened room, Kira laid on his bed cuddled next to his pillow as he dreamt the afternoon away. His blanket had fallen onto the floor along with everything else that was on his bed at the start of the night. The only two things that weren't on the floor were himself and that lone pillow he cradled in his arms.

With his arms still wrapped around the pillow, he unconsciously turned so that he facing his nightstand "mm.." he mumbled. Kira jumped when he heard his alarm go off, he groggily opened his eyes and stared at the alarm clock he had on his nightstand "3:00pm" sighed Kira "Let me just sleep a little more" he slowly brought his arm up and tapped the snooze button on the top of the alarm.

He snuggled closer to the pillow and was about to fall back into his slumber when his phone started to buzz, Kira grunted out of frustration "Let me sleep!" he yelled, he buried his face into the pillow hoping the buzzing would stop. But it didn't. He angrily lifted himself up he slowly swung his legs over to the side of his bed, slipped on his socks and with pillow still clutched in his hand he slowly made his way to his bathroom.

He turned on the light, and stared at himself in the mirror "I'll shave later" he said as he rubbed his facial hair. He slowly walked out of his bathroom, flung his pillow back onto his bed and started walking towards the living room. With every step he took the sound of the phone buzzing slowly grew louder and louder

"_I'm surprised the phone hasn't stopped ringing_" Kira said unamused as he slowly stumbled into the living room, jumping into the couch he reached for the phone and clicked answer.

"Hello?" he mumbled into the couch pillow.

"Open the door!" yelled a voice from the other side

"Who are you?" Kira asked still groggy from his slumber

"Who do you think genius? It's Cagalli"

Sighing Kira asked "You'll cook me breakfast right?"

"Just open the door I brought guests" she replied her tone almost bursting with emotion

"Fine, fine" Kira said holding his phone as far away from himself as possible.

Finally hanging up, Kira placed the phone back onto its charging dock, and decided to slowly take his time getting to do the door. He didn't see a point in rushing. The brunette casually walked to the door and looked through the peephole "So they really are here" he said sighing

He slowly opened the door revealing his sister accompanied by Athrun, and Kira's high school crush Lacus Clyne. Kira smiled "Yo" he looked down at their feet and noticed that they all hard with them suitcases.

"Where you guys going?" he asked pointing at the suitcases

"Cagalli. You didn't tell him?" Lacus asked unimpressed

"We all decided to stay here for a couple of days, just to chillax" Cagalli responded pushing her way past Kira and into the home.

"Blah" Kira grunted as he walked back to the living room

"How was life been treating you Kira?" Lacus said pulling her suitcase into the living room

Kira nodded "Business as usual" he poured himself coffee then sat down

Athrun let out a lighthearted chuckle "I had to force him to take a break"

"You shouldn't be pushing yourself" Lacus said worryingly

Kira casually walked over to Lacus who stood just before the doorway into the room, smiled and brought his hand up onto her head "Don't worry about me" Kira said confidently "I'm doing just fine"

Cagalli sighed "You're a 24 year old man, who spends more time working than spending time with friends. Your social life is at an all time low"

Kira stared let out a chuckled "Yeah, I'm pretty boring" he stood up and glanced outside the window "To be fair friendships are basically out of the picture when you're me"

Lacus frowned "You're just not allowing them in your life"

The boy only smiled "Maybe it's safer that way" Kira then reached for something behind one of the kitchen counters before walking outside.

The 3 friends watched him walk out the door. Lacus made her way to the window as she looked past the blinds, she gazed out of the windows. She watched Kira casually walk towards the big water fountain that stood in the centre ground of the estate. She squinted her eyes and noticed a small cylinder that was lightly held in Kira's right hand

"What's in this hand?" Lacus said pointing through the window

"That's his cigarette" Athrun responded watching for how his friend would respond.

Lacus' eyes widened in shock "When did he start smoking?"

"Once he started forging his empire. He usually keeps it on the down low though" Athrun

"Why?" Lacus whispered lowering her down in thought

Both Cagalli and Athrun looked at each other before shrugging "You could ask him, we'd like to know too"

The pink haired girl turned towards them and frowned "You guys are that afraid to ask?"

Athrun shook his head "Not at all"

The pink haired Lacus frowned, got up from the couch, dusted off her clothes before she started walking towards the door "I'm going to find out" she stated before she opened the door and walked out.

ONce outside she watched as Kira walked around on the front lawn occasionally looking at the view or at the sky. Slowly Lacus approached him trying her best to be as quiet as she could so that she can catch Kira red handed "Hi Kira" Lacus said as she got closer to him.

Kira's eyes widened and immediately he threw the cigarette onto the floor stepping on it to make sure that it was out, he then turned to Lacus and smiled "Hey"

"What did you have in your hands earlier?" she asked staring at him straight in the eyes

"Oh… I had nothing, why did you ask?" Kira said calmly

"I saw you step on it with your foot" Lacus said seriously

Kira placed his hand on Lacus' head and started stroking her hair, smiling her said "Don't worry about it" before walking past her and back into the house.

As Kira walked past her, Lacus eyes continued to look forward, her eyes stayed fixated on the cigarette filter that laid on the ground before her. She stood quietly as she eyed the bud on the floor. "What brought you to smoking?" she asked herself, she turned and looked back at the house.

Throughout all the years Lacus had known Kira, she never saw Kira suffer from anything stress related, he always dealt with stress so easily that it was almost second nature for him. Kira was the person who could deal with any problem and find a way to solve it. Maybe he started smoking because of the constant buildup of stress from his work and all that he had to do to get him where he was today. Or maybe it was because of another reason that Kira was hiding. One thing was for sure, if there was something that Kira was hiding, Lacus knew that she was the only one who could find out.

"Okay, I know how I'll be spending my week" Lacus said confidently, pulling her hair back from the beautiful summer breeze she started walking back to the home. She was happy, even though she found Kira's secret she was happy that she would get to spend time with him and their friends. "A nice change of pace" she repeated to herself.

**-Start Flashback- **

"_I don't think you should go on that mini vacation" Yzak said as they who walked down the hall to the conference room_

_Lacus shrugged "I really don't want to be here right now"_

"_Your schedule is really packed this week, I don't think we can fit it in"_

_Lacus frowned "Find a way to fit it in then, the Senator, my father and work are all really stressing me out" as they neared the conference room, they voices of the media and other political members filled the atmosphere. _

"_Miss. Supreme Chairwoman, is it true that you're engaged with the Senator?" asked a reporter as he held out his recorder. The flashes of light, and the uproar of question was really an overwhelming site._

_Lacus frowned out of frustration "That is false, I will not marry that sorry excuse of a man"_

"_Do you have a love interest?" yelled another reporter_

"_Yes I do, but this person is not a citizen of the PLANTS" Lacus responded before walking into the conference room disregarding all the other questions that were being thrown at her._

"_I don't even love the Senator, why would I marry someone I love anyway?" Lacus mumbled_

_Yzak looked at her boss with extreme care "I'll find a way to accommodate your mini vacation"_

_Lacus smiled at him "Thank you" she walked to the first chair at the end of the table, and sat in it. Yzak did the same sitting to the right of her._

_Lacus looked out at the council members who sat at the round table with her, she smiled contently "Ready to talk everyone?" they all nodded in agreement _

"_Alright, let's get started"_

**-End Flashback-**

A sigh of relief escaped from her soft lips "I'm happy, I don't have to deal with that for this week" she mumbled softly. She placed her palm against the door and slowly pushed open the door, she slipped off her shoes and placed them neatly along the side wall. She closed the door behind her and casually walked into the living room where her friends stayed.

"Took you long enough" Kira said teasingly

Lacus smiled at him "You're one to talk" she waltzed over to the couch that Kira sat on and plopped down beside him "You don't smell like anything?" she said in a questionable tone as she sniffed his shirt

Kira raised his brow in question "Yeah, I don't want my house to smell you know"

Lacus gently grabbed hold of his shirt and brought it to her nose "What the heck!" she said amazed that the smell of smoke didn't stick to him.

"I created something to get rid of the smell right after I step into the house ya'know"

"Well, well, what are you going to do next? Touch his body?" Cagalli said disturbed by Lacus' antics

Lacus pulled herself away from Kira's shirt in embarrassment "Shush"

The brunette smiled, placed his hand on her head and pulled Lacus into a friendly hug "It's okay, you weirdo"

Lacus pouted "I'm not a weirdo" she exclaimed lightly slapping his chest

"Whatever you say" Kira thought for a second, he raised his finger in thought "Do you guys really have to stay here for whoever long you'll be staying in my house for?"

Cagalli smiled contently "Yes, partly because I know you hate having company"

"I'm just here for a mini vacation" Lacus said reassuring Kira

Athrun just shrugged, Kira sighed at their responses "Fine, I guess you can say.. If you need me I'll be sleeping" he slowly pushed himself up from the couch and started to begin his walk out of the room "Don't bother me" he demanded before disappearing from site.

"What a child" Cagalli grunted

The pink haired girl looked at her and giggled "Now, now, be nice now"


	2. Chapter 2: Ruined Friendship

**Chapter 2**

The warm morning sun pierced through the thick navy blue curtains that covered the large window of Lacus' room. Sneaking through the cracks between the curtains, lines of morning sun shined bright lighting up the dark room, a small sliver of morning sun ran the length of Lacus' peaceful sleeping face as it lightly tapped her urging her to arise from her slumber "mm.." the tired girl mumbled rolling away from the beam of light.

The pink haired girl laid in bed tucked underneath her blanket as she tried to fall back asleep, but unfortunately her sudden rolling over to her other side forced her body to finally awake. Groaning, Lacus slowly opened her eyes and sat up. Using her right arm as support, she used her other hand to scratch her tired eyes, a yawn escaped her lips as she looked around at her surrounding "Oh right, I'm at Kira's house" she said to herself quietly.

She fixed her light baby blue night gown, and kicked her feet over so that they were now dangling on the side of the bed "Why are Kira's beds so high?" she mumbled to herself as she watched her feet hover off the ground. Eventually she pushed herself up from the bed, groggily walked over to the windows and peeled back the curtains that blocked the sun from entering the room. A beautiful golden-yellow light filled the room, giving life to all things that were in the room with her.

She squinted her eyes as she looked out the window at the morning commuters who were driving on their way to work. Lacus looked around the windowsill for the handle to open the window, eventually she found the latches that held the window closed, unlocked them and pushed open the window. She smiled as the sounds of birds chirping, people talking as they walked down the sidewalk and cars speeding down the road on their way to work filled Lacus' senses. "Good day" she said excitingly, she stook in a deep breath of that morning air and let out a long exhale.

She turned towards the closed door to her room and started walking towards it "Time to start the day off" she said confidently as she opened the door. Leaving her door slightly open, she walked down the hall and to the stairs where she decided to skip down just because she felt like it. When she made it to the bottom of the stairs, she turned towards the living room and walked inside. Upon walking she was greeted by Cagalli who had her hands all over her bowl of cereal "Morning" Cagalli said

Lacus smiled "Morning" she replied casually walking into the kitchen part of the living room to grab herself from breakfast "Where's Athrun?" Lacus asked pulling open a cupboard door to grab herself a plate

"He is still sleeping" Cagalli responded taking in a spoonful from her cereal

Lacus placed the plate on the counter and flicked on the oven, she reached into the under compartment of the oven and pulled out a pan "And Kira?"

"He probably went to work"

"He leaves quite early doesn't he?" Lacus asked looking at the clock which read 8 AM

Cagalli smiled "Don't worry I got him to eat breakfast before he left"

Lacus smiled "That's good" she walked to the fridge and pulled out two eggs and a pack of bacon.

She skillfully cracked both eggs on the pan placing them on the far side of the pan, she then turned to the pack of bacon, she carefully cut open the pack, pulled four strips of bacon out and placed them on the same pan she used to cook her eggs.

"Wow, we've got a master chef over here" Cagalli stated as she watched Lacus make her own breakfast

A lighthearted giggled escaped from Lacus' pink lips "That's right"

A few minutes had rolled by and the sound of someone walking through the hallway filled the quiet house "Morning ladies" Athrun said stumbling into the living room, his slippers tapping on the floor as she shuffled to the couch with one eye closed.

"Took you awhile" Cagalli said

"Well, you should just be happy that I'm not grumpy" Athrun said chuckling.

"Good morning" Lacus said joyfully moving her two eggs and bacon onto her plate. Carefully she walked to the kitchen island, placed her plate on table, grabbed her cutleries and started to eat.

"Kira left early huh?" Athrun said looking at the two girls

They both nodded "Was there anything important he had to attend to today?" Lacus asked

Athrun nodded "He's buying out a company right now"

"Another one?" Cagalli asked

Athrun nodded "Kira's like a scout, if he likes the potential of a starting company. He'll see what they're about and see if they'll benefit the company in any way. If it meets his requirements, then he buys them out so that they can expand and develop"

"Sounds complicated" Lacus said

Athrun shrugged "Apparently not for Kira"

"All these companies he owns are aiding him with OS research and development?"

"Yeah, this should be his last buy in Orb; We are planning to expand into the PLANTS soon"

"Mister Richy-rich is planning to own the world now is he?" Cagalli said playfully

The three friends, spent the morning enjoying their breakfast and each other's company. They shared their recent experiences in their fields, for once in their lives they were acting adult-like around each other. This was something they really needed, they got to spend some good quality time with one another, something that was taken away from them when they took on their positions.

"Enough adult-like talk we should get changed, I'd like to leave this house and go somewhere when Kira gets back" Athrun said getting up.

The two girls nodded "Sounds good" they said before they all went to their rooms to get changed.

When the three finished getting changed they walked back into the living room as they waited for the guest of Honour, Kira Yamato, to make his appearance. Athrun had warned them that Kira wouldn't finish until 2:45PM but the two girls insisted that he would be back before 2:00PM. They were very wrong, they waited in the living room for one whole hour. When suddenly disturbing the peace of the home was the sound of a door swinging open.

"Yeah that's great, maybe we can get together sometime this week to discuss the details?" Kira asked

"Just called my EA and she'll set you up with a time" he continued.

"Alright, see you soon" Kira said hanging up, taking off his earpiece he walked into the living room only to be met with 6 eyes looking back at him.

He walked into the living room "Oh hello" Kira said waving

"Who were you talking to?" Cagalli asked

The brunette walked to one of the free single couches in the living room and sat down "None of your business, why are you all dressed nicely?" Kira asked

"We have decided to head out" Athrun said

"Cool, have fun" Kira said pushing himself up from his spot

Lacus giggled "You're coming with us" her response stopped Kira in his tracks "What?"

"Yeah you're coming with us, so get out of your work clothes and get some normal clothes on"

Kira only sighed "I was going to use this day to do some paperwork though"

"Work comes second, friends and family comes first" Cagalli said

Kira just started at her "_First time she considers me 'family' he t_hought. "Fine I'll tag along" He said before he went to his room to change.

"Geez how long does it take him to change? It's not like we're going on a date" Cagalli said annoyed.

"I can hear that!" said Kira from inside his room

"Well then hurry up!" Cagalli yelled

"Alright" He said finally coming out of his room as he fixed the watch he had around his wrist.

"I'm finally ready to go, whose car will we be taking?" He asked

"Yours of course" Cagalli said

Kira bursted into laughter, while he shook his head "No we're not"

"I don't think it would wise for us to ride with him" Athrun responded, questioning the decision made by his golden haired girlfriend "Kira is.. A very impatient driver"

The brunette crossed his arms in protest "Pfft, people are just moving insanely slow"

Cagalli looked at Athrun in disbelief before she turned towards his brother with a firey passion showing through her eyes "You."

"Me?" Kira asked, trying to act like a beautiful angel

"I'm surprised you haven't been arrest"

Kira smiled and placed his hand on his shoulder "I'm exempted from the law, Cagalli"

His sister rose one eyebrow "And how is that physically possible?"

Kira shrugged and started walking towards the door of the home "When you're the brother of the Chief Representative and you're the biggest contributor to Orb's economy, they can't really stop you" the boy placed his hand on the door, turned the doorknob and walked outside closing the door behind him.

"Rude" Cagalli only said before she chased after his brother to teach him a lesson or two.

"Those two never change do they?" Lacus said smiling

"I guess not, let's get a move on, Kira may leave us behind" Athrun said as they both rushed out the door.

* * *

**At the Mall**

"It's always weird coming to malls" Kira said as he looked at the different stores

"Shows that your social life is at an all time low, you should thank me for dragging you along" Cagalli said smirking

"To be fair, the world is my mall. I shop internationally" Kira said.

Cagalli let out a sarcastic laugh "Yeah right"

The brunette crossed his arms "You'd be surprised at how much I influence the global economy"

Not paying attention to the two siblings verbal attacks upon one another, Lacus' eyes trailed along the fronts of each store as she searched for something that interested her. Once she finally did, Lacus turned towards her blonde haired friend "Cagalli come with me there's something I want to check out" Lacus said reaching out to grab Cagalli's hand.

"Where we going?" her friend asked following behind the pink haired girl who began dragging her to a clothing store.

"We're going to have girl time of course"

"I guess we'll just sit down here" Kira said casually walking over to one of the benches that stood in the middle of the large hall. Athrun nodded and followed suit, sitting himself down beside Kira.

"I cannot believe you're still with my sister" Kira said trying to start a conversation

"I cannot believe you haven't asked out Lacus yet" Athrun said redirecting the question back at him.

"To be honest I wouldn't have the guts to do it" Kira said resting his arms to the side

"Besides she probably has a 'Lover', and furthermore Lacus only comes down to Orb every once and awhile so I don't see it working out"

Athrun sighed and placed a hand onto Kira's shoulder "You'll never know until you ask right? Besides I didn't think I would get this far with Cagalli either, this comes as a shock to me".

They both laughed, leaning against the palm of his hands, Kira looked up at the ceiling "All the work I could be doing right now"

"It's always good to take a break you know"

"I don't know how to, I've been grinding since we were 18. It feels weird not working" Kira mumbled quietly

Athrun placed his hand on the brunette's shoulder "As your second-in-command, I am sure we can take a few days off and not be affected"

Kira leaned his head over to look at him "I guess you're right". The two let out a slight chuckle, Kira turned his head back to the left and smiled "Hey Meyrin"

* * *

**In the Store**

"Why don't you told Kira that you have a boyfriend?" Cagalli said as she looked through the clothes

Lacus shrugged as she too looked through the clothes. Cagalli just stared at her "I know you still like him"

Lacus stopped her gazing and fixed them onto her friend "I have a boyfriend Cagalli"

Cagalli nodded "But do you really love your boyfriend?"

Lacus opened her mouth but nothing came out "I…I don't know"

"Then do you love Kira?" Cagalli asked trying to figure out Lacus' feelings but she replied using the same phrase.

"I Just don't know Cagalli" Lacus grabbed a few things before she walked towards the dressing rooms. Cagalli only sighed before she too did the same.

"Doesn't it look pretty?" Lacus asked twirling around in a beautiful two piece sundress.

The blonde haired girl nodded "Yeah it sure does, wanna ask Kira too?" she asked, prestering Lacus about him

"Stop that!" Lacus said pouting

"But you like him though" Cagalli said crossing her arms

"Yes I-, wait. I don't know, I have a boyfriend" Lacus yelled before running into the changeroom.

"Just because it's arranged doesn't mean it's true, it takes both sides coming to an agreement" the blonde said leaning against the wall.

"I know"

The two girls spent the next few hours trying on and sifting through clothes, eventually the two finally settled on the items they wanted to buy and immediately went to the cashier to pay for them. After they finished paying, Lacus and Cagalli, bags in hand started to walk towards the entrance of the store when they came face-to-face to Kira and Athrun talking to a young red haired girl who sat next to Kira.

"Who do you think that is?" Lacus asked staring at them

Cagalli shrugged "I don't know but she seems to be close to them especially Kira"

Lacus turned towards Cagalli "Could that be Kira's girlfriend?"

Cagalli shook her head "Kira has been in his office ever since he took over the company"

The two walked out and approached the Athrun, Kira, and the girl.

"Hi" Lacus said, Cagalli gave her bags to Athrun.

"But anyways I have to go, see you sometime next week?" the girl asked

Kira smiled "Of course, see you later" the girl gave Kira a little hug which he happily returned before she started walking away.

"Hey Kira who was that? Is she your girlfriend?" Cagalli asked smirking

Kira shook his head "Her name is Meyrin, and no she isn't my girlfriend; she's my EA"

"So you like them young?" Cagalli asked

Kira only shook his head before he started walking "You have to watch what you say"

The three chuckled "Oh Kira" Athrun said smiling, he looked at his friend who got further and further away from them "Looks like we have to catch up to him" he responded, a response that uttered a nod from the two girls. Quickly the two took off in a chase to catch up to the brunette who was already a good few steps ahead of them.

"Hey Kira wait up!" Cagalli yelled throwing a punch at his back

Kira flexed his back and turned to face his sister, frustration written on his face, furious by Cagalli's antics "You know it's not nice to punch someone who could sue a whole nation" he mumbled

"Uh huh" Cagalli replied not believing her brother

The brunette raised his brow "Try me"

"So this was where you were" said a voice approaching from behind, the four friends turned their heads and saw a male figure approaching them. He had blonde hair, and he was in a very formal suit, giving the impression that he was an executive of a company.

"Ray why are you here?" Lacus asked

"I came to get you of course" he said smiling

"You must be Lacus' fiance" Kira said extending out his hand

Ray smiled "Yes, I am" he replied while shook Kira's hand

"_I Knew it_" Kira thought

Both Athrun and Cagalli were staring at Kira "It's over for him isn't it?" asked Cagalli.

Athrun sighed "Yeah"

"But anyways I have to get going, I have work to do" Kira said rubbing his head "Send me an invitation to the wedding?"

"Of course, see you around" Ray said

Kira turned in the direction of the parking lot and started walking

"Kira wait" asked Lacus as she took hold of his wrist

Kira turned back with a sad smile etched onto his face, a single tear rolled down his cheek "The worst part was that you never told me" he whispered yanking his wrist from Lacus' grasp and continued walking.


	3. Chapter 3: Clouded Desires

**Chapter 3**

Slowly, Kira pulled into his driveway and rolled until he got his front door. Turning off the engine, he pushed open the door and stepped out; his eyes looking at the beautiful scenery that stood before his dull eyes. "Boring" he muttered as he walked towards his door, he placed his hand on the doorknob, turned it and pushed it open making sure to close the door behind him.

He took off his shoes and neatly placed them on the shoe rack he had hidden away in a closet near the door. After he closed the closet door, he turned towards the garage door and pulled out a few beer bottles. "Time to drink away the problems" Kira said unamused.

He began to walk up to his room, leaning his side against the wall as he made his way up the stairs. "Stairs are such a drag" he muttered to himself "I should replace these stairs with an elevator" he added, eventually he made it to the top of the stairs, he turned a hard right and began to walk towards his room.

Opening his door, Kira placed the beer on his night table, got into his night attire and sat down on his bed. "Today has been a weird day hasn't it?" Kira asked himself as he took a sip from the beer bottle. Kira waited for a response but he noticed that he was just talking to himself, so he continued to drink from the bottle. After a few gulps, Kira placed the emptied bottle down onto the floor and grabbed another. He continued to drink, he continued to disregard time and space, he was swallowed up by his thoughts. Soon they started to blur and Kira wrapped himself in his blanket and fell asleep.

* * *

**At the Mall**

"Hey Lacus wait up!" Ray yelled out grabbing hold of Lacus' wrist, immediately Lacus stopped turned towards him and slapped him across the face. Physical frustration overshadowing the usual well-mannered Lacus Clyne, her eyes red from the salty tears that fell from them.

"Get away from me!" She yelled pulling her wrist away from his grasp

"Aren't you happy?" the man whispered embarrassed by the public scene Lacus was causing

"Of course I'm not happy!" Lacus cried

Ray frowned "Well you should be" he mumbled as he tried reaching out to grab her wrist again, only to be stopped by Athrun who stuck his hand out.

"I don't think that would be wise" He stated shielding Lacus, he took one step so that he was now standing in front of her "Grabbing an upset girl is not wise" he repeated, crossing his arms in discontent.

Ray chuckled "What's your association with my fiancee?"

"Likewise"

Ray placed his hand on Athrun's shoulder whilst shaking his head "I don't have time for games, step aside"

The navy-blue haired boy placed his hand on the Ray's arm and pushed it off "You should learn to not touch people in public" He turned his head towards Cagalli "Call your escort to pick us up?"

She only nodded.

Raising his brow in protest, he looked past Athrun and stared at the pink haired girl who hid behind Athrun's frame "Do you love me, or that Kira Yamato"

Poking her head out from behind him she said "I'm not loving what you did to him no" still fuming.

"So you do love him huh?"

"I'm loving him more than I love you, right now!" Lacus yelled quickling hiding herself from sight

"Our ride is here" Cagalli stated looking at Athrun

He nodded "I'll meet you guys in the car"

Cagalli immediately took Lacus' hand and quickly started to escort her out of the car

"Hey!" Ray yelled reaching out to chase after them, only to be thrown to the ground by Athrun, a large thud filling the awkward hall as dozens of people watched on from a distance "Gah!" he groaned holding his head in pain.

"Lacus doesn't do arranged marriages, I know because I was one" Athrun muttered squatting off to the side of Ray.

"Why you-"

Athrun punched his chest silencing him "Don't show your face around here, got it?" Slowly the boy stood up dusted himself off, slid his hand into his pockets and started on his journey out of the mall to the awaiting car.

* * *

"Sorry about that" Athrun said shutting the car door behind him

Cagalli looked up at him "How did it go?"

The boy shrugged "I'd say it went alright, how's Lacus?" he asked looking at her

Cagalli ran her hand gently up and down Lacus' hair "She fell asleep from all that happened" the girl raised her head up and signalled for the car driver to get driving.

"What are we going to do about Ray?"

The boy sighed "Who knows, it's best if we keep Ray and Lacus away from each other for as long as possible"

"That'll be a good idea, because Kira and his.."

The boy glanced at him "Yeah, especially keep him away from Ray"

Cagalli turned her gazes from Lacus and wiped a tear that layed right underneath her eye "What about Lacus and Kira's friendship?"

"That promise they made in elementary, remember?"

The blonde tilted her head to the side "That promise where they said they would tell each other everything and anything"

Athrun nodded "Those two value each promise they made to each other so much. So, seeing that Lacus still hadn't yet told Kira about this arranged marriage - just kills"

"For Lacus' sake, I hope Kira accepts her again"

The boy turned his stares to outside the window as he watched building after building fly by, "For Lacus' sake, I do too".

"I'm sorry Kira.." Lacus mumbled to herself as she turned her body to face the window. A single tear slipped through her sleeping eyes and rolled down her cheek.

Cagalli wiped it away "Don't worry Lacus, everything will be okay"

* * *

**At Home**

The drive to Kira's home, took no longer than 30 minutes, upon arrival Lacus was still sound asleep so Athrun ended up carrying her into the home. Carefully, he followed Cagalli into the home, making sure to kick off his shoe before entering. Slowly, he brought Lacus into the living room and placed her down onto the large couch beside the coffee table. After setting her down, Cagalli came strolling in with a spare blanket and placed it over Lacus' sleeping body.

"I wonder how long she'll be out" Cagalli asked tucking Lacus in

"She'll probably be up before dinner" Athrun replied reassuringly, as he walked into the kitchen to make himself some coffee.

"Kira shoes were by the door, what do you think he's doing right now?"  
The boy shrugged "Probably the usual"

Cagalli sighed "He's a child"

"Right" Athrun said jokingly

**A Few Hours Later**

"Mm.." Lacus mumbled slowly turning over to her side, a yawn escaped from her lips as she brought her hand up to rub her groggy eyes "What time is it?" she asked herself

"9:47pm" Cagalli replied

Slowly bringing herself up, the blanket that covered her body for the past few hours fell to her lap "How long have I been out?"

"A solid 4 hours" Athrun replied taking a sip from his coffee

Nodding, Lacus gripped the blanket once more and threw it over herself as she came crashing down back onto the couch.

"Still upset?" Asked Cagalli who was in the middle of making dinner for Lacus

The pink haired girl nodded from underneath the blanket "I cannot believe he did that!" she cried out, only to have it slightly muffled by the blanket covering her mouth.

"If I were you I wouldn't worry about Ray, I would inste-"  
"Shut up!" said a voice that approached the living room, the three turned their heads and saw a drunken Kira stubble into the living room as he took to the opposite couch from Cagalli.

"Can't a man get some sleep?!" he said drunkenly, waving an empty whiskey bottle in the air

"Kira what did I say about-"

"You're not one to talk" Kira grunting, using his bottle as a pointer as he glared at his sister, he turned his head towards the couch and squinted "Who ya' hidin' there!" Kira screamed as he prepared to throw his bottle at the person underneath the covers.

"It's Lacus!" Cagalli said grabbed Kira's arm, immediately Lacus popped out from underneath, shocked by the scene unfolding before her eyes.

"Don't you have a marriage to go to? You should have gone home with you hubbie" Kira grunted as he tried his best to throw his bottle at her, Lacus covered her face in hopes that it would shield her from the impact.

The sound of glass shattering onto the floor, shook the living room to its core "Look what you did! Broke 'me bottle!" Kira said elbowing Cagalli in the stomach

"Ah!" cried Cagalli in pain

"Kira!" Athrun yelled punching Kira in the face, causing him to fall flat onto the floor. Wiping his mouth with his hand, Kira yelled "Alfred, I'll take another one!"

The floor opened up, and a round table with a beer bottle came up from underneath; the table lifted up until it became level with the fallen. KIra reached for it with his hand "Thank you Alfred" he said slurring over his words, the table retracted back into the floor just as if nothing happened. Kira pushed himself off the floor, staggering on his own feet as he tried to find his balance.

"Didn't we have this talk before Kira?" Cagalli yelled holding her stomach as Athrun supported her

"What talk, I don't know what you're talking about" Kira said taking a long gulp from his bottle 'My life is always busy, can't a man just take a break sometimes!"

"Not when you're going overboard"Athrun said

"Shut up, you know nothing about me" Kira said sticking up the middle finger

He took another long gulp from his bottle, turned in the opposite direction and started to stumble his way back to his room "I expect you all to get out of my house my tomorrow morning" he said slurring his words before disappearing behind a wall.

Cagalli and Athrun sighed "I'll bring Lacus to the terminal"

"I'll stay here and watch Kira while you do that" Athrun replied

Lacus looked at them puzzled "Wait why are you guys actually listening to him? He is drunk right, he won't remember"

"But you don't know Kira while drunk, he's very violent when drunk" Cagalli said

"We'll play it safe, we'll just bring you home" Athrun said standing up

"We'll help you pack" Cagalli added

Lacus shook her head "I'd rather stay here than go home right now"

"Well that's not our problem it's yours. The two options are stay and get Kira even more pissed, or leave and deal with your crazed fiance"

"I'd rather deal with a drunk person that a crazed person" Lacus stated firmly, not shifting from her decision.

The two friends sighed "Alright, whatever you say"

"I'll make sure our security system is up so that Kira doesn't do anything stupid" Athrun said running upstairs

Cagalli followed suit "If you need me I'll be in my room, plotting my revenge on Kira for elbowing me. Just come up if you need anything"

Lacus nodded "You're sure he won't wander out and cause havoc to the home?"

Cagalli shook her head "Trust me Kira doesn't know how to operate anything while drunk, he tried opening the door with his eyebrow once"

"Kira's more of the violent, dumb drunk" Athrun added from at the top of the stairs

Lacus chuckled "I'll stay in the livingroom for a bit just to make sure he doesn't find his way out of his room"

The blonde sighed "Don't worry Lacus, he's very loud when drunk so we'll know when he's up and about" Cagalli said reassuring

"I just want to make sure" Lacus replied

The girl shrugged "Alright, see you tomorrow" Cagalli said waving Lacus off for the night

Athrun quickly shuffled into the living room "Here" he said handing Lacus a buzzer "If Kira happens to escape from his room, click that button and it'll block off sections of the home keeping him confined to one area"

Lacus nodded "Thanks, goodnight"

"Goodnight" Athrun said leaving Lacus alone in the livingroom.

Finally having the alone time she so rightfully deserved, Lacus turned on the TV. She had been so occupied with her political agenda that she had lost her connection with the outside world. Skipping through the channels looking for something interesting to watch, Lacus stumbled onto the News channel which was covering ongoings from around the world and one of the people highlighted in the podcast was Kira.

"_**A lot has happened in the business world during these past couple of weeks, one of them being Kira Yamato becoming the newest superpower in the business world" said one of the producers**_

"_**He had always been at the top, but today he claims the top stop after being named "The World's most influential figure'"**_

"_**Commonly known as the pioneer of the OS, he is directly responsible for bettering millions of lives with his OS creations, not to mention he is also one of the major influencers to major country economies"**_

"_**Not only does he provide countries with revenue, but also he brings in millions upon millions of jobs - something no country can turn down"**_

"_**The only problem is, his company doesn't allow for his stocks to be bought" stated a producer**_

"_**Which can be seen as good, no one but him is getting wealthier just because they own 'part' of his company. In doing so he has made himself the sole 100% owner of the company and I'm sure he like it that way"**_

"_**Soon his company will devour the world with what he pumps out of his mind" the producers all laughed before they went to commercial.**_

"He may be wealthy but he sure doesn't act like it" Lacus said frankly as she turned off the TV

She stared at the kitchen island and saw a plate covered by Cagalli, who made it just for her "Why don't mind if I do" Lacus whispered to herself as she waltzed over to her food. Climbing onto the stool that stood beside the island, she grabbed the fork and spoon that were placed neatly beside her plate and began to eat. Halfway through her meal she head a large thud come from upstairs

"Who was that?" she asked herself. Lacus quickly finished her food and carefully placed her plate into the kitchen before she ventured on upstairs, making sure to close the lights behind her as she walked up them. Once she reached the top of the stairs, she paused and listened for the thud.

"There it is" Lacus whispered as she started walking towards the direction of the sound. The sound of thumping gradually got louder and louder the closer she got to Kira's room, Lacus placed her ear against the door and listened to a loud thump hit against the door.

Lacus flinched "Kira I'm coming in" she said as she slowly pushed open the door

"I smell food!" Kira said slurring his words, as he tried to get out of the room

Lacus quickly closed the door behind her

"I worked so hard to open that door! But it's all gone!" Kira said laying flat on the floor

The room reeked alcohol over to one side of the room was a bunch of beer bottles and the room was a mess, typical for a drunk.

"Kira I think you need to go to bed" Lacus said trying to help Kira off the floor

"Shut up you bitch, no one tells me what to do" Kira said as he tried his best to act like a ragdoll

Lacus shook off the insult knowing that he was drunk and didn't know what he was saying. She slowly dragged him to the bed and managed to push him up onto the bed. Looking around at the mess that was Kira's room she saw a hand sneaking for the bottle that was on the nightstand, immediately Lacus looked at Kira who was determined to reach for that beer bottle. The two quickly grabbed the bottle.

"Kira let go" Lacus said

"I like girls who drink" Kira said chuckling, he used his free hand and began to slowly run it up Lacus' thigh causing her to blush immensely "Kira!" Lacus cried slapping his hand away

"Hey!" Kira yelled "I always wan' to do that to you" he said going back to what he was doing.

"Kira I'm-"

Kira quickly moved his hand up Lacus' side until it rested on her boob, grinning he gave it a quick squeeze causing Lacus to let go of the bottle.

"Kira!" Lacus cried out once more, hugged her body

Kira only smiled as he took a long gulp from the bottle, he swallowed and took another long gulp before placing the bottle back down on the night table. Kira grabbed Lacus' arms and forced her up against the bed frame holding her arms away from her body.

"Kira what are you-"

Kira pushed his lips onto hers as he started to push the alcohol into her mouth forcing her to drink it, parting from the kiss he pressed his mouth into Lacus' ear and whispered "I like you" before crashing his lips onto Lacus'.

* * *

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS, SEE YOU IN THE NEW YEAR ~ LIKE, FAVOURITE, FOLLOW, and SHARE**

**'The Fragile Heart: The Suffering Soul' will be updated on New Years day, stay tuned!**


	4. Chapter 4: Binding Truth

**Chapter 4**

"It was relatively quiet last night, maybe we should check on Kira?" Cagalli asked from the shelter her blanket was proving her as she laid on her bed.

Athrun leaned against the doorframe, he shrugged as he looked back onto the the blonde who was on the bed "Let's leave him alone, I don't know what changed, but, I like it"

The girl nodded in agreement "That's for sure, got some much needed sleep"

Athrun slipped his hands into his pockets "Right. Stay right here, today I'll bring you breakfast" he said, slowly slipped out of the room.

Cagalli raised one eyebrow "Since when were you gentlemen?"

"I was always a gentlemen, it's just hard to be one around you" muttered Athrun

Grabbing the pillow beside her, Cagalli threw it at Athrun in heat of the moment "Why you!"

Throwing the pillow back onto the bed, Athrun quickly shut the door behind him. Leaning against it he let out a big sigh "You're still difficult as ever" pushing himself off the door, Athrun began to walk towards the stairs. Whistling as he went down the stairs, he casually walked into the living room "Yo?" he said scanning the room "_Looks like she's still sleeping" _Athrun thought to himself as he began to pour himself coffee.

* * *

**In Kira's Room**

Kira's drowsy eyes slowly opened as a beam of light found its way through the blinds that were closed from the night before. He blinked a few times before he buried his face back into his pillow "Mornings are such a nuisance" the brunette slowly turned his physically drained body over, only to have his eyes open wide at the site of Lacus' face staring back at him, a wide resting on her lips.

"L-Lacus?" Kira asked in shock, reaching out with his hand to see if it were true.

"I like you too" Lacus replied blushing a deep red, she poked Kira's hand with her finger. Causing Kira to jump out of his bed in sheer panic "W-What are you doing?!" the boy yelled following flat onto his butt.

The pink haired girl brought the blanket that covered her body up to her face, so that it covered from her nose down "Kira you're.."

"I'm what?" Kira looked down at his body and saw that he was in his birthday suit "Naked?" he muttered, bringing his gazes back at Lacus, a vivid red blush crawled onto his face as he immediately jumped back underneath the blanket in embarrassment.

"How did this happen?" Kira said sighing

Lacus scooted closer to Kira, eventually she came to rest on his chest causing Kira to blush even more "You're so rough" she said whispering into his ear

"W-Wait wha-" Kira could only watch as Lacus pushed herself off his chest high enough so that he could see that she too was in her birthday suit.

"Believe me now?" Lacus asked laying back down onto his rest

Kira nodded "Entering a drunk man's room is dangerous you know"

"What's more dangerous was how naughty you were last night"

"You were my first you know" Lacus muttered, burying her face into Kira's chest

"Where do you mean 'I like you too'" Kira asked still puzzled with Lacus stating that.

The pink haired girl looked up at the boy "Exactly that"

"Why 'too'"

Lacus moved her hand and clasped Kira's hand in hers "Last night you said 'I like you, but you never gave me a chance to respond, so I thought I'd say it as soon as you woke up"

The brunette gave Lacus' hand a squeeze "You know this will cause us troubles"

"I know, but it's okay"

"You're going to have a fun time explaining this to everyone"

Lacus giggled "Likewise"

Kira smiled "Well missy, I have work today you know" he said trying to push Lacus off his body.

"We'll see about that" Lacus said letting out a mischievous chuckle.

* * *

"Morning" Athrun yelled out as he watched the entryway to the living room

"Mornin'" Kira replied yawning as he walked inside and to the coffee machine, all dressed up in his work attire.

"Going to work? You should stay home since you're hungover"

The boy let out a lighthearted chuckle "I'll be fine, should last only a few hours, but better than nothing"

Kira quickly grabbed his mug, made his way out of the kitchen and to the car.

The sound of the engine starting up filled the quiet atmosphere of the home, and the squealing of the tires against the pavement sent eardrum shattering screams through the air, only to disappear as Kira got further away from the home.

"That's very odd" Athrun said to himself as he swirled the coffee around in his cup

"Good morning" said a familiar groggy voice as it slowly approached the living room

The boy lifted his head and smiled "Good morning, Cagalli"

"The squealing of a car woke me up, did Kira attempt to work today?" she asked pulling up beside her boyfriend.

Athrun nodded "Seems like it"

The blonde let out a long drawn out sigh, she slowly pulled herself onto the seat "Where is my food?" she asked "You were supposed to bring it to our room"

Athrun raised his finger and pointed to the stove "You're very impatient. It's almost done"

Cagalli's eyes trailed Athrun's finger until it came to rest on the frying pan that laid on top of the stove "I would have waited but, my stomach was really gowling"

The navy-blue haired boy raised his arms in protest "This is why I cannot be a gentlemen" before Athrun knew it he was pushed off his chair by Cagalli.

"Ouch" Athrun muttered pulling himself off the floor

"Sorry, muscle spasm"

The boy shrugged and waved off the incident pretending as if nothing had happened, he quickly made his way to the stove and turned it off, making sure to take the pan off it "Surprised that Lacus isn't up yet". Athrun pulled the bacon off the pan and onto a plate he had resting to the right of him.

After fixing it up, he brought it to the resting Cagalli who had her face buried in her arms, her head resting on the island. Athrun placed it on the table and slid it towards her "Your breakfast"

"Thanks" she replied, sticking her hand out in the air waving him off, Cagalli lifted her head "Where's my fork? Besides the point, let's wake up Lacus"

"Forks are in this cupboard" Athrun said pointing to drawer just beside the dishwasher "And no we shouldn't. She's probably enjoying a very nice sleep"

"Boo" Cagalli said, giving him the thumbs down.

"Let her wake up on her own please"

* * *

"That was nice" Lacus said stepping out of the shower, her towel wrapped around her slim frame. Stepping out of the bathroom, she stepped into the mess that was Kira's room "How can he live in this environment?" the pink haired girl mumbled to herself "Oh well, I'll clean it later" grabbing her things, she quickly walked towards the door and opened it.

"Lacus?" Cagalli asked looking at her

"C-Cagalli, Athrun?" Lacus replied as a dark red blush crawled onto her pale cheeks

Athrun crossed his arms and leaned against the door "Why did you shower in Kira's room?" he asked raising his eyebrow in question.

The girl quickly stuck her hands out in embarrassment "I can explain!"

Cagalli waved her hand in front of her face "Explain during breakfast" she said matter of frankly as she walked into her room.

"This is going to be interesting" Athrun added, following his girlfriend into the room; making sure to close the door behind him.

"Not good, not good, not good" Lacus muttered to herself, with her head hanging low from embarrassment "How am I going to tell them?" she slowly stumbled across the hall before bumping to the door "Ow".

* * *

"So why did you shower in Kira's room?" Cagalli asked the pink haired girl who sat across on the opposite couch from her.

"Oh well you see, I was tired"

Athrun let out a chuckle "So you decided to shower in Kira's room?"

She shook her head "No, but I heard noises and it let me to Kira's room"

The blonde leaned back "You're taking too long" she groaned crossing her legs.

"And so, I opened the door and it was Kira, so I dragged in back to bed and.. We may or may not have.."

Cagalli raised her arm up at her, making her stop. Pulling her gazes from the ceiling, she turned them to Lacus and pushing herself off the couch, she approached her, a slight giggle falling from her lips with every step she took "And you decided to take advantage of a drunken man, now did you?"

"No it was Kira's fault!" Lacus yelled out

"Wait, wait. Let me get this straight. You heard a noise, followed it to Kira's room, stuff happened and you guys had sex in the end?" Athrun asked trying to make sense of the situation.

The pink haired girl only nodded.

"Congratulations, you and Kira just got lounged into a world of trouble"

"But it's okay because Kira said he would take care of everything!" Lacus said reassuringly to herself, trying to dispel the worry that tried to invade her mind.

"Oh, Kira's totally fine with it?" Cagalli asked

"Kira said he.. Liked me" Lacus muttered

Athrun let out a sigh "Leave it to Kira to get the job done, congrats to both of you though"

"So who asked who out?" Cagalli asked jumping up in her seat

"Well.. You see.."

A smirk fell upon Cagalli's lips, she lightly jabbed Athrun and then Lacus "Friends with benefits, I see"

"No we're not!"

"Then ask him out" Athrun replied laughing

* * *

**At Archangel Industries**

"No!" Kira said throwing papers onto the floor

"This proposal is stupid, this idea is stupid" he said glaring at the intern

"I'm sorry sir!" The intern said bowing his head in shame

"Get them to use their brains and not their ass!" He yelled shooing the intern way in the process

Kira sighed and leaned back into his chair and stared up at the ceiling

"Why are these ideas so bland, I expect better from the innovations department?" he said to himself before slamming his fist into this armrest

"An acceptance rate of %.03, only the best of the best work for me and yet these 'smarties' give me garbage" he said quietly before falling into deep thought.

Sighing he turned his head over and looked at the picture he had of himself, Cagalli, Lacus, and Athrun from when they were all in High School together. "Maybe I'll have Athrun talk some sense into them" he said to himself.

Kira pushed himself out of his chair and reach for a drawer pulling out a pack of cigarettes, he pulled one out of the box and walked to the balcony "Why are people so dumb" he said walking past the glass doors that separated his office from the outside world.

"Then again, I guess I'm contributing so this dumb world" he muttered to himself, recalling the events of his morning "We have wandered into a troubling world have we now, Lacus?". Kira brought the cigarette to his mouth and pulled a lighter from his pocket and lit it.

"You forgot to knock"

"I didn't expect one of my interns to come back almost in tears" Meyrin said slowly joining Kira on the balcony

The boy chuckled "He knows my expectations, I don't know why he didn't turn down their idea"

"No one can ever match up to your high standards unless it's you who came up with it" Meyrin said sighing

Kira knocked the ashes off his cigarette "There have been ideas I've approved of before. I just want the best of the best"

Meyrin nodded and swiped the cigarette from his mouth, letting it fall to the ground below them "Yeah I know"

"Why'd you do that!?" Kira yelled. Leaning off the edge as he watched his cigarette fall through the sky.

"Well, I have to get back to work. See you later" Meyrin replied walking back inside

"You're mean" Kira muttered following her back inside "Well I guess, it's time to go" he said throwing back on his blazer stepping out of his office, he was immediately met by many eyes of his employees. Smirking he gave them a straight stare "Get back to work, that's what I pay you to do" he said before making his way to the elevator.

"Yes sir!" The employees replied.

Kira smiled and the elevator doors closed. He waited until the elevator reached ground floor, he walked out and waved to the security guard on duty before heading to his car.

* * *

**At Home**

"He's lasted a lot longer this time around" Athrun said taking a peek at the clock

"Lasted longer than last time. That's for sure" Cagalli replied looking out the window

"Does he usually last longer than this" Lacus asked looking at them with great content

"Looks like he's here" Cagalli said pointing out the window

The car quickly sped down the street and up the long driveway before slowly coming to a halt. The three watched as Kira slowly pulled himself out of the car, he quickly dusted off his suit before he began walking to the door. The sound of the doorknob jiggling filled the room before the door successfully opened "Heyo" Kira yelled out.

"Took you long enough" Cagalli responded

"Yeah, yeah" the boy replied as he walked into the living room, his eyes scanned the room from left to right before they fell onto Lacus. Her head was slightly tilted down , her hair covering her eyes, it was Lacus' attempt to hide what she was feeling, but it didn't work because the blush she had written on her face shined bright.

"Looks like someone is red" Kira said pointing out Lacus' blush, he casually walked up to her and sat beside her

"I told them Kira" she said quietly

Kira thought for a second, "Well the cat's out of the bag now"

Cagalli bursted into laughter "Look at Kira, acting so casual"

Lacus slowly lifted her head "So now what?"

Kira shrugged "No Idea"

"I would suggest you'd tell your father" Cagalli said staring at the two

Kira immediately shook his head "We don't have a dad"

The blonde slapped his arm "You know what I mean"

"Okay, geez" Kira replied rubbing his arm "You'd have to tell Ray too"

Kira leaned back into the couch "No sweat"

"Well, you know how he is already, so it'll be hard" Athrun asked

Kira nodded "Ready for them legal battles?" he said confidently.

"Of course I am" Athrun replied

The three turned their attention to Lacus, "Say do they have some form of pact with your father?"

Lacus shamefully nodded "It's an arrangedmarriage type of deal. It was made when I was still young, so I don't remember the details of the pact"

Kira started grinning "I'll just have your father abolish the pact"

"Is that even possible?" Cagalli said surprised with Kira's answer

"I don't think so, I've tried to get him to abolish it" Lacus replied speaking from her own experience.

"How about I have my father host a meal between Ray's family, my father, and yourself" Lacus asked

"Talking isn't my thing" Kira added sounding disappointed at the idea

"I'll just talk with your father how about that?" Kira said suggesting the idea "I'm sure your father is a sensible man open to negotiations"

Lacus thought for a second "I'm not too sure about that" she added.

Kira leaned forward and cupped his hands "Welp, only one way to find out" he said

"What if the talk doesn't go according to plan?" Cagalli asked

"Then we go to war besides I'll see him tomorrow" Kira added pulling out his phone. He click on the texting app, quickly typed a message. Sent it, and put his phone back into his pocket.

"Who did you text?" Cagalli asked

"Meyrin, she'll set something up shortly" Kira said once again relaxing back into the couch

"Anything you would like me to do?" Athrun asked looking at his friend

"The innovations department needs a stern talking to as they are stupid. Oh and ready the legal team too if things get heated" Kira said casually.

Kira let out a yawn " I'm tired. Going to bed" he said in a high pitched voice. He slowly picked himself off the couch, finally getting to his feet he hunched his back, turned his smile into a frown, and started walking towards the stairs.

"Over exaggerating much" Cagalli said unimpressed with her brother's actions.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Kira said slowly walking up the stairs "Oh yeah, Athrun you can use my office"

Athrun nodded before he too got up "Time to make some phone calls" he said sighing

"What about you?" Cagalli asked Lacus

Lacus turned her attention towards her friend "I-I I would like to nap with Kira if that's okay" she said blushing a bright red

Cagalli only nodded "You don't need to ask me about that"

Lacus smiled got up and gave Cagalli a quick hug before making her way out of the kitchen and up the stairs

"Kids these days" Cagalli said

* * *

Kira quickly undressed, and threw on his pjs before jumping into bed. He covering himself with his blanket "Oh have I missed you my soft bed" he said rubbing his face into the pillow. On the verge of falling asleep, his eyelids started to get heavier and heavier when he heard a gentle knock on the door. Kira lifted his head from underneath the blanket and asked "Who is it?"

"I-It's Lacus" said a muffled voice from behind

Kira smiled "She's nervous" he said to himself telling from Lacus' voice.

"Come in" her said happily sitting up.

He watched as the Lacus' head peaked out from behind the door, she was blushing a bright head.

"C-Can I nap with you?" she asked trying to avoid making eye contact with him.

Kira smiled "Sure" he scooted over and patted beside him gesturing to the empty space beside him.

Lacus slowly came through, revealing her beautiful pink nightgown. Slowly made her way to the side of the bed, Kira layed back down and watched as she slowly made her way into bed covering herself with the same blanket that Kira was using.

"You're nervous" Kira said assumingly, as he watched Lacus try to avoid eye contact with him but trying to stare him in the face at the same time. Kira raised one hand and placed it on Lacus' cheek, he held her head up forcing her to stare him in the eyes "It's okay" he said smiling. Embarrassed Lacus only was able to muster up a nod.

"Now, I would like to sleep" Kira said turning over

"Wait" Lacus said tapping his back

Kira turned around "Yes?"

Lacus slowly moved herself closer to him snuggling close to his chest. Kira smiled and wrapped his arms around her slim waist. "Can I sleep now?" he asked, Lacus nodded in response and the two fell asleep in each other's arms.


	5. Chapter 5: Date Night

**Chapter 5**

**At Home**

Yet another morning rolled by for the Yamato house and all those who lived in it. However, today was a day of reckoning for and Kira and Lacus. A tense aura surrounded Kira who was taking mental preparations for the confrontation he was going to be taking part in today. He sat on one of his bossman chairs in his bedroom, his hands clenched in one another, his arms resting on his thighs, his body was hunched over and his eyes were clouded. Deep thought clouded his mind as he went over what could happen and what he would have to say.

"Kira?" whispered a very familiar voice

"Good morning" Kira said smiling at Lacus who sat upright showing her morning self.

She brought her arm up to her face and rubbed her right eye "Why are you up?" she gently pulled the blanket closer to her.

Kira pushed off from the sofa and walked over to the bed, once he got to Lacus' side, he sat down on the edge of the bed "Did you forget? I have to a meeting with you dad today"

Lacus squinted her eyes, trying to draw from her memory "Hmm-uh" she said shaking her head from side to side.

Kira pulled out his phone and showed Lacus the message "take a look"

_Meyrin [7:05am]_

_I talked with one of Mr. Clyne's Representatives, she said it would be alright for you to come visit him today._

_Man of Muscle [7:06am]_

_Thanks, when will my preparations be complete?_

_Meyrin [7:14am]_

_Just called, your escort will be there by 10:00am_

_Man of Muscle [7:16am]_

_Tanku ;3_

"Really 'Man of Muscle'?" Lacus asked yawning

Kira scratched his head in embarrassment "haha.."

Lacus smiled and glanced at the clock that was beside the bed, the time read 9:55am "You leave in five minutes"

The brunette nodded "Indeed I do"

Bringing her attention back to Kira, she took his phone in her hands and stared at the texts "Emojis?"

"Yeah"

"Who wakes up at 7am in the morning?" the pink haired girl asked raising an eyebrow

The boy thought for a second "Technically I wake up at 5am, but the only reason why I wake up so early is because I have work to do". The sound of a car horn honking broke their conversation.

"Looks like I have to go" Kira said standing back onto his two feet.

Lacus immediately reached for his wrist stopping the boy in his tracks "W-What are we?"

Smiling, Kira turned to face her "Simple answer to this!" Kira leaned in and snuck a quick kiss onto her soft pink lips, after a few fleeting seconds he said "You're my girlfriend"

"But we di-"

The boy flashed a sincere smile "I know it hasn't been made 'official' so I figured after my meeting, let's go on a date?"

The pink haired girl smiled "Of course" she pulled Kira into another kiss before she let go of her.

"Kira! You're ride is here!" Cagalli yelled from the bottom of the stairs

"Yeah I know!" Kira replied running out of the bedroom.

* * *

**At Siegel's Office**

"That Kira Yamato is getting in the way!" Ray yelled out in anger, kicking open the office doors as he did so.

"Lacus and Kira have known each other for a long time" Siegel said, his hands folded against each other, his eyes closed trying his best to savour the disappearing silence that once engulfed his workplace.

"Your daughter is being stubborn too" Ray said finally throwing his arms in the air out of frustration.

Siegel shook his head and mumbled to himself "Our family loves Kira, he's like a son to us"

Slamming his hands down onto the desk, Ray looked at the older man with fire in his eyes "I'll be your son-in-law, not him!"

"I cannot break the pact, but I will not force my daughter to marry someone who she may not want to marry" Mr. Clyne said finally opening his eyes.

"Do you not understand Siegel? My father has the power to take you down, so if you'd like to stay in business then you'll let me have my way" Ray yelled out, gripping Siegel's collar. Realizing what he was doing, Ray immediately released him "Sorry".

The office phone rang as Siegel let out a sigh "Yes?"

"_You have a guest sir"_ said his secretary

"_Who might he be?"_ he asked

"_Kira Yamato"_ the secretary replied

Siegel looked up at Ray giving him a blank stare "Please send him up" he said before putting down the phone

"Kira is on his way up" Siegel said

"Just great" Ray said throwing his fist into the wall

"Please take a seat" Siegel insisted pointing to the chair, to which Ray obeyed.

The two waited for Kira to appear, both Siegel and Ray stared at the elevator as they watched it rise to their level. The door slowly opened showing the young Kira Yamato, as he walked towards the double doors.

"What a coincidence seeing you two here at the same time" Kira said as he pushed open the doors,

Siegel immediately got up and shook his hand "It's been awhile Kira". To which Kira nodded before finding his place on the chair beside Ray.

"What brings you here?" said a glaring Ray

"I'm here to tell you to back off from my girlfriend yeah?" Kira said smirking

"Pft, your girlfriend? She's my fiancee don't forget that" taunted Ray

Kira shook his head "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah" Ray replied

"Well that sucks for you since I'm dating her, which by the way isn't an arranged" Kira said hinting at Lacus' situation "Not to mention we kind of share the same room" added Kira with a big smile etched on his face.

Ray immediately reached for Kira's collar "How dare you!"

"If I were you, I'd let go because out of the three of us here, I have more lawyers and I also have the support of the Supreme Chairwoman" the brunette said staring Ray in his eyes.

Siegel reached over and place his hand onto Rays "Let go please" to which Ray obeyed  
"Kira, I'm sure Lacus expressed her discontent with this pact. It's something I cannot back out of it" Siegel speaking matter of factly.

"I'm sorry but I frankly do not care, I will not be letting the person I love get handed over to this freak" Kira said

"You see, I will be expanding up here to the PLANTS very soon and I've been looking at potential places to settle. Given the financial situation I am in, I am more than ready to buy you both out and/or take you both to court" Kira continued "So please decide carefully because one misstep on either one of your parties will suffer greatly" Kira said getting up from his chair as he headed towards the doors "Now if you can excuse me, I promised Lacus we'd go on a date after I finished his conversation"

Kira placed his hand on the door "I also know that this was a very one sided conversation, but I have a feeling that we'll meet later on in the future. Maybe at my wedding with Lacus" he said before leaving the room. Ray and Siegel watched as Kira walked through the doors and into the elevator. As the elevator descended Ray exploded with anger.

"I cannot believe you let him away like that! I cannot believe you let him intrude!" yelled Ray  
"My hands are crossed" was Siegels response before he too decided to walk out of his office "I will be going for a walk now" he exclaimed before leaving the room.

* * *

**At Home**

"Good morning" said a groggy Lacus as she entered the livingroom

"You mean good afternoon" Athrun replied

"Do I get a free lunch today?" the girl asked bringing herself onto the couch

"Yes you do" Athrun replied as he turned the stove back on

"How do you think it's going for Kira?" Lacus asked looking out the window

Athrun shrugged "From Kira's texts, it apparently went really well"

Cagalli placed her arm on the back of the couch "You should ask him out it really went when he gets home"

"I should" replied Lacus

The afternoon came and went and now the trio were up and about in the living room, waiting for the 'man of honour' to get back from his outing. Sifting through Kira's cupboards, Cagalli sighed "He doesn't have much here".

"Anything new?" Lacus asked looking at Athrun

Athrun only shook his head "He's on his way home, you could ask him. It's already 4pm, he should be home soon" He removed his gazes from the newspaper he had in front of him and pointed them outside "He's outside"

Cagalli casually walked to the window and held the curtain to the side "Doing his usual, of course" she gently let go of the curtain and walked over to the sink to wash the plates.

"What do you mean?" Lacus said turning around in her seat, she watched as Kira took one puff from his cigarette before throwing it to the ground, casually he brought his foot over the cigarette and stepped on it before he started on his walk towards the door. Lacus sighed "Oh Kira"

"Alfred cleanse me!" Kira yelled walking into his house, a loud sound came and went in a heartbeat "Thank you" the brunette said walking into the living room poping a stick of gum into his mouth.

"We got approved" Kira said falling into his comfy chair "And they accepted the contract too"

"Nice, Meyrin informed you?" Athrun said placing the newspaper off to the side

Kira nodded "Yeah she was the brains of the operation this time around. She just needs us to sign the contract and then we can come in and steamroll the place" Kira said flinging his hands around

"We'll go later?" Athrun asked

Kira nodded "Sounds like a plan" He turned his head to the side and his eyes locked with Lacus who was staring at him straight in the face "What?" he asked, pinching her nose

"Why do you smoke? You know it's bad for you" Lacus asked saddened

Kira shrugged "I don't know"

"You know I won't kiss you now since your breath probably smells bad" Lacus said smiling hopeful that Kira would stop this terrible habit

Kira stared at her for a minute "_I see what you're trying to pull here"_ Kira thought to himself

"Not going to happen" he said removing his blazer and the vest he wore. He placed it to the side of him and stretched "By the way the confrontation went well, got to speak to both your dad and Ray"

"After I talked to them I went around the PLANTS scouting for potential plots of land and I found one" he said smiling

"Wasting no time are we?" Athrun said smiling

Kira shook his head "No sir"

"Wait before you get all business on us, how did the talk go?" asked Lacus

"Personally I thought it went well, your dad was cool; but Ray was a different story"

"Oh..." Lacus said frowning a little

Kira stood up and placed his hands on Lacus' lap "Don't worry I got this" he flashed a smile

Lacus smiled and pinched his nose "Your breathe smells"

Sticking out his tongue, he let go of Lacus' lap and sat beside her "Athrun pull up the project"

The two boys clicked a button on their watches, which caused a hologram to project outwards, as it formed a solid platform, Kira swiped through their database then swiped up to send Athrun the source document. Cagalli who had since finished washing the dishes quickly shuffled towards Athrun as she too wanted to see what the two boys were doing.

"Is this the plan?" Athrun said looking through the pages

"Yeah, I had Meyrin and the Board go through the document finalizing some of the details. All that's left for us to revise and to approve" Kira dragged his fingers around a few of the clauses and information circling a few things "I want to change these to match the the PLANTS way of doing things"

"What do you mean?" asked Lacus

Athrun nodded "Each country or in this case PLANTS Colonies, have a different set of regulations businesses must follow"

"Basically since the PLANTS has many Colonies each with a different set of regulations, we have to adhere to that and to the Laws up there" Kira said pointing out a few things

"For example see this here" Kira said pointing something out to Lacus

"This clause does not follow current PLANTS regulations set out by the Ministry of Commerce" Athrun said proving Kira's point to which Kira nodded

"Oh yeah that's true" Lacus said reviewing the clause

"Wow, wow look at Kira, knowing his Law" Cagalli said amazed that he knew the PLANTS laws and regulations

"I mean it's expected because I'm one of if not the smartest mind the world has ever seen" Kira exclaimed boasting about himself

"There a lot that needs to be changed here by the looks of it" Athrun said as he scrolled through the paperwork

Kira nodded "We have to do this all at the office though, I would like to get the ball rolling tomorrow"

Lacus looked up at Kira "That isn't good, just the two of you?"

Kira shook his head "Meyrin will be there with us too, she's majoring in Law so she'll be an asset to us finishing"

"Oh uh, Kira cheating on Lacus already" Cagalli teased

Kira chuckled "Please I don't have a life"

Lacus immediately elbowed Kira in the side causing him to wince in pain "What was that for?"

"'Please I don't have a life' he says but you asked me out on a date later today?" Lacus said pouting

Kira smiled embarrassingly "hehe.."

Both Athrun and Cagalli chuckled "When's your date you two?" Athrun asked smiling

"Well, should be happening soon" Lacus said hinting at KIra

"Oh yeah, reservations at 5pm" Kira said grabbing his blazer and vest, pushing himself off the seat he started heading towards his room.

"Ah! I only have 1 hour to prepare!" Lacus yelled following after Kira

"Oh Kira.." Cagalli said shaking her head.

* * *

"Lacus it's time to go" Kira yelled knocking on the bathroom door.

"I know!" Lacus yelled opening the door in a panic, stepping out of the bathroom she twirled around in a very simple yet elegant semi-casual attire.

She wore a white dress shirt; her sleeves were rolled up to her elbows. The shirt was neatly tucked away underneath a cute black skirt. Lacus' pink hair was tied up in a ponytail, being held in place by a black silk ribbon; black kneesocks ran up her pale legs; black heels covered her feet and to top it off she carried a dark-red purse in her hands.

"Going all black I see" Kira said looking at Lacus' very cute attire

"I figured, I'd wear something simple"

Kira offered his hand out "Shall we get going?"

Lacus happily clasped his hand in hers "Of course". Kira smiled at her and started to lead Lacus out of the room and down the stairs, where they were met with stares from their friends.

"Look how cute this lovebirds are" Cagalli said teasing them

"Get home before 1am" Athrun said chuckling, pretending as if they were teens going out on a date.

Lacus giggled "Oh, stop"

Kira only stuck out his tongue, he reached for his keys he had resting on the table and proceeded out the door with Lacus following closely behind her "We'll be back soon".

The brunette led Lacus to the passenger side, letting go of her hand Kira pulled open the door.

"Why thank you kind sir" Lacus said happily stepping into his car

"My pleasure, milady" he replied closing the door behind her, Kira quickly jumped over the hood of the car and got into the driver's seat.

"Was that necessary?"

Turning on the car, Kira shrugged "It's fun to do" he replied putting the car in reverse before driving off to their date destination.

* * *

"This is a fancy place" Lacus said in awe as her crystal blue eyes looked at the design of the restaurant space.

"Oh yeah, definitely" Kira responded nodding in agreement.

Smiling at the boy who sat across from him, Lacus picked up the menu that laid in front of her and started to skim through the menu. Her eyes grazes on the different dishes and drinks the restaurant offered to them "They're all really expensive.." Lacus muttered glancing at a prices.

Lifting his stares from his menu, Kira chuckled "Right!"

"Is it really okay for you to be spending a lot on me?" Lacus asked second guessing kira's choice to bring her here.

The brunette nodded contently "Only the best for my favourite lady" he placed the menu back onto the table "Besides, this outing doesn't make a dent in my income" Kira added waving for a waiter.

"Would you two like to have something to drink?" the waiter asked pulling a notepad and pen out from his pouch.

"I'll have a bottle of red wine" Kira exclaimed pointing at the picture in the menu.

"Then I'll take water" Lacus said staring down Kira, the boy raised his eyebrow at her "What?" he asked

"Will you two be taking appetizers?"

Lacus grazed through the menu quickly "We'll have Temari sushi"

"Very well" the waiter said bowing before he took his leave.

Removing his blazer, Kira placed it to the side of him "So why did you give me a death stare?"

"Bottle of wine, really?" Lacus said frowning at the boy, to which he shrugged "Water, really?"

Lacus scooted over to Kira and poked his cheek with her finger "Because I'll be the DD". Kira turned stuck his tongue out at her "_Maybe I'll lick her" _he said to himself, he quickly grabbed hold of Lacus' face and licked the side of her cheek, causing her to squeal in disgust "Gross!" Lacus screamed wiping his cheek with a napkin.

Kira only smiled "Love you too"

**A few Hours later**

The two were well into the dinnerdate together, munching on their food, talking about old times and having an all around good time together "Hey Kira?" Lacus asked taking a sip from her glass.

Lifting his head from his food, he finished what he had in his mouth before he spoke "Yes?" Kira asked wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"Why do you smoke?"

Kira thought for a second "I guess you can say it's due to stress" the boy said leaning back in his chair

"But you know it isn't good right?" Lacus asked, she knew that Kira was smart enough to know of the problems that could result from it but she just wanted to make sure.

The brunette nodded "Of course I do"

Lacus frowned "I won't kiss you if you continue this bad habit"

Kira shrugged "But you still made out with me while I was drunk"

A light blush crawled onto Lacus' face remembering the moment "Shush!" she exclaimed slapping his hand "You forced me into it!"

Pulling himself close to her, he wrapped his arm around Lacus' slim waist and gave her a little hug "Well missy" Kira's fingers grazed up lacus' neck until it rested on her chin, holding it softly in his hand; Kira tilted Lacus' face so that she was just a few inches from his.

Kira stared deep into the pink haired girls beautiful blue eyes, tightening his grip around her waist and chin, he whispered "Hey so I've been thinking.."

"W-What were you thinking" the girl replied, embarrassed by Kira's actions in a public place

"Let me show you" he said pulling Lacus into a soft kiss

Taking a back by Kira's sudden actions, all Lacus could do was grip Kira's shirt. After a few fleeting seconds, Kira parted from the kiss "Be my girlfriend?" he whispered.

A faint smile rose onto Lacus' lips "Yeah" she said pulling him back into the kiss.


	6. Chapter 6: Fragile Night

**Chapter 6**

"You know I can get used to his" Kira said trying to regain his breath from the morning sex they just had.

Lacus popped her head out from underneath the covers, her face blushing bright red from Kira's comment "Shut up" she said snuggling closer to him resting her head on his chest as she listened to his heartbeat. Kira placed his hand on Lacus' hair and stroked it gently.

"You know I have to get going today" Kira said letting a sigh pass through his lips

In protest Lacus snuggled closer to Kira's naked body, so that she was now virtually on top of him once again "No" she lifted her head and gave Kira the biggest puppy eyed look she could give him.

"_How could I say no to a pretty face?_" Kira thought to himself almost losing himself in her gaze

Kira immediately shook his head "I'm not going to fall victim to this!" he yelled closing his eyes

"I need to get the business stuff out of the way Lacus"

"Hmph!" Lacus moved off Kira, and turned her back against him, Kira turned and stared for a few minutes. Sighing he quickly moved and planted a kiss on her back "I'll be back in a bit" he grabbed his clothes off the chair, rushed into the washroom to get changed. It only took him a few minutes, once changed he rushed towards the door took one last glance at Lacus before closing the door behind him.

"I'm ready to rumble!" he cried out his voice slowly fading as he went down the stairs

Lacus laid there for a little bit her head tucked underneath the blankets, sighing she mumbled "Time to shower" she rolled off the bed falling onto the floor. She picked herself up, grabbed a towel and walked into the shower.

* * *

**At Archangel Industries**

"Sign on the dotted lines please" Meyrin said handing the owners of the 'Dominion' the buyout contract. The two quickly skimmed the contract before they signed onto it "Everything seems to be in order" after signing they handed the contract back to Meyrin who then passed it over to Athrun and Kira.

"Congratulations you two are now worth 50 million dollars" Kira said as both himself and his business partner Athrun sighed the contract. The four got up, shook hands and said their farewells before the two now former Owners of the 'Dominion' made their way out of the conference room.

"Meyrin you know the drill" Kira said finally relaxing in his chair, she nodded picked up the contract and she too started heading towards the doors "I'll update you two next week" she said before leaving the room.

"Welp, we're down 50 million but gained 120 million in Assets" Athrun said reviewing the Dominion's fiscal results

"Not our biggest haul, but it doesn't matter anyway. It's time to move up to the PLANTS" Kira said as he kicked his feet up onto the table "Good ol' buy and move" he added

"Aiming high or low?" Athrun asked trying to get a grasp on what Kira would like to spend to get what he wants

"High" Kira said indicating with his hand "Really high" he moved his hand up even more "Like this high"

Athrun chuckled "Budget wise?" he pulled out a pen and paper

"Max 50 Trillion" Kira said glancing over to see Athrun's reaction

Sighing Athrun slowly shook his head "What exactly are you planning to buy, and where are you going to get that amount from?"

Kira smiled "When you have the money, you can do whatever you want whenever you want" Kira turned his gazes to the turned off flat screen TV that took up three quarters of one side of the conference room "Besides I want to buyout Siegel's company"

Athrun stared at Kira, a puzzled look etched on his face "Why?

Kira shrugged "Process of elimination"

"You do know that Ray's father and Siegel have a binding agreement with each other, this can spark a huge legal battle"

Kira nodded in response to Athrun's comment "I am fully aware of that, I'm willing to take the risk and besides I have a PhD in Law so I know how to navigate"

"I didn't pay money for a useless degree you know" Kira said chuckling

"I see this as a coverup to get underneath Ray's skin"

"Yes it is, I want to wreck his day"

Kira got up, stretching his limbs "Let's go on a lunch date with the two girls"

"You must hate Ray with a passion" Athrun said pushing himself from his chair

The brunette nodded "With a huge passion" he said before walking out of the room with Athrun following closely behind.

* * *

**At Home**

"We're back!" Kira cried out taking one step into his house

"We're in the living room" Cagalli yelled back  
"How did it go?" Lacus asked as she watched Kira and Athrun walk inside  
"It went well" Athrun replied leaning against the doorframe of the living room  
Kira walked to his comfy chat and fell onto it making the chair support him "Get dressed girls I'm treating us to a dinner" Kira said smiling

"What's the occasion?"

"To celebrate the purchase and our advance to the PLANTS" Kira said triumphantly  
"You've already made reservation?"

The man nodded "I always plan in advance"

Not doubting his judgment the two girls walked back to their room to get changed from their lunch date.

"Where are you going?" Athrun asked Kira who was heading towards the stairs

Kira placed his hand on the railing "I actually forgot something my wallet in my room.." he said embarrassingly

"Good job" Athrun said chuckling

"Yeah, yeah" Kira replied running up the stairs, before turning a hard right towards his room. Quickly opening the door to his room, he came face to face with a Lacus only in her undergarments "Pretty" the boy said smiling happily.

"Get out!" Lacus screamed shielding her body from sight

The brunette shook her head "This is my room to begin with" he walked to his dresser and reached for the top of the dresser. His hand rummaged around until it tapped a rectangular object, pulling it down the boy smiled "Found it!" he said slipping his walled into his back pocket.

"Kira I'm changing!" Lacus yelled once more, motioning for him to leave.

The brunette puckered his lips "Can't I watch? I mean I already saw everything"

"No!" Lacus placed her small hands onto Kira's chest and began pushing him out of the room "Let me change!" Giving Kira one final push, Lacus successfully closed the door giving her the peace she wanted.

"Bully!" Kira yelled before walking down the stairs to meet up with his friend.

"What was all the yelling about" Athrun asked looking at him, with his arms crossed

Kira walked to one of the side walls and leaned against it "Long story, I don't think you'd want to know about it"

Athrun raised an eyebrow "I don't think I would like to know either"

The two boys waited around for a good 15 minutes before the girls came out of their respective rooms, doing their last minute touch ups as they walked down the stairs together.

"Where we going?" asked Lacus as she clipped on her hairpiece her father gave her so many years ago

"A restaurant downtown" Kira said not giving all the details away "Let's get going?" Kira said turning towards the doors

Everyone nodded, walked out of the home and to Kira's car "Everyone buckle up" the boy said casually hopping into the driver's seat.

"Yes dad" Cagalli said

Smirking Kira muttered "That's right respect your elder" before taking off to their destination.

* * *

**At The Restaurant**

"Good afternoon, kind sir" Kira said approaching the waiting waiter

The man bowed "This way" he said calmly walking them to their seats, after escorting them making sure they were as comfortable as possible, he handed them the menu "Is there anything you'd like to drink?"

"Water" the two girls demanded

"Pepsi" Athrun said looking through the menu

"I'll take a beer" Kira said smiling at the waiter

"Very well" the waiter bowed before taking his leave

Kira took off his blazer and threw it behind him, he pulled up his sleeves and removed his earpiece from his ear

"You sure have a lot of things you must do whilst at the table" Cagalli said gazing at all the steps Kira had to take in order to get comfortable "You too Athrun" she added watching him do the same.

"We entrepreneurs work 24/7, we ain't got no time for breaks"

Frowning at Kira's comment Lacus turned her attention from the menu to her date "I would like it if you didn't drink" exclaimed Lacus placing the menu on the table

"Beer is good though" the brunette said scratching his head

"No it's not, it's gross" she replied

"It makes me feel good" Kira argued

"That doesn't mean you should drink"

"It helps me get rid of those rough days" Kira said raising his voice, growing frustrated with Lacus making his a one sided argument making her seem that she was in the right while Kira was in the wrong.

"Okay guys" Athrun said sticking his arm out, waving it up and down grabbing the bickering couples attention.

"Can we enjoy the afternoon please? You two can argue later" the man said already exhausted from listening to their lopsided argument

Kira grunted "Whatever" he said standing up from his chair. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a box of cigarettes before stomping out of the restaurant. The three sat in silence for some time, filling the atmosphere with an awkward silence. Fortunately for them, their waiter broke that silence as he approached them with their drinks.

"Did I ruin the afternoon?" Lacus, swirling the water around in her glass

Cagalli shook her head denying her comment "Not at all, the boy is just very self-conscience"

Athrun nodded in agreement "'Tis true" he said justifying his girlfriends answer

"He wasn't like this went we went out on our date last night" Lacus said quietly not buying their answers

"He just doesn't like it when it's constantly brought up"

"Are you ready to order?" The waiter asked holding a pen and notepad out, Athrun waved him off dismissing him with his right hand "Give us a few minutes"

"Very well" the man said before leaving the group once more

"We're waiting on Kira?"

"Yeah" Athrun said taking a long gulp from his drink, they waited around for a little bit, and eventually Kira rejoined them at the table taking his spot beside Lacus; his eyes still icy cold from earlier.

"Sorry…" Lacus said quietly with her head lowered. She moved her hand over and slowly started reaching for his hand hoping that this little action will remove the odd feeling that filled the air.

"What?" the brunette asked as he reached to take a sip from his beer. Not hearing a response, Kira turned his gazes to the person next to him, the pink haired beauty's concentration fixated of the task at hand which was to place her hand on his.

The man smiled "_You're very persistent aren't ya" _he thought to himself, he flipped his hand over so that his palm was facing the ceiling. He reached up and gently held Lacus' hand in his, intertwining their fingers. Smiling Lacus moved closer to him squeezing her small frame against Kira's body.

"Well that was fast" Cagalli said witnessing their antics from across the table

"Art of seduction" Kira said triumphantly, giggling Lacus playfully slapping Kira's arm  
"Ow" the man replied rubbing his arm as if it was pinched really hard

"Now that you two seem to have gone back to normal, let's order our food?" Athrun said rubbing his growling stomach

Kira nodded in agreement "Sounds like a plan" he said signalling for the waiter to come and take their orders.

* * *

"Man this sure is filling" Kira said questioning whether or not he'll be able to wish his meal

"Did the man with the appetite meet his match?" Cagalli teased, smirking at her younger brother

"Nah" the boy said reaching for his belt buckle quickly undoing it before turning his attention back to his food devouring it with every bite he took.

"Did you just undo your belt?" Lacus asked with a surprised look written on her face

The hungry man nodded "You can stick your hand in later"

Immediately Athrun spat out whatever he had in this mouth and started bursting out in laughter while Cagalli and Lacus looked on in disgust "What the heck Kira!" Lacus said pushing him off his chair

"What was that for?" the man said picking himself up off the floor

"That's just gross" Cagalli said trying to push Kira's comment away from her mind

"Didn't your mother teach you manners?" Lacus asked giving a stern look

"She did, but if you're expecting an apology it isn't going to happen" Kira said firmly

Once Athrun was finally able to collect himself he reached over the table holding his fist out towards Kira "That was good, I'll give you props on that one." Smiling Kira returned the kind gesture "You know it" paying no attention to Cagalli and Lacus' reaction.

After everyone finished quenching their hunger with the bountiful feast they had on their plates they relaxed on their chairs taking in the sensation of being full. Kira slowly put back on his belt "Uh…" Kira groaned pulling his belt buckle over his enlarged stomach barely hooking it onto the other end. "Man that sure was hard" he said placing his hand on his stomach, rubbing it gently. His face etched with a smile from his delightful experience

"I can't wait to get some sleep!"

"That was very unattractive" Lacus said staring at Kira

"The odd thing is you love all this" the brunette said rubbing his stomach in a circular motion, prompting a giggle to pass through Lacus' lips

"You sure act like a lazy person" Athrun said chuckling, Kira raised his thumb in agreement

"What a coincidence see you here" said an icy cold voice from beyond the table, Kira looked up and seeing who he was he immediately correct his sitting position "Good evenin, Ray" the brunette said reaching over to gently grab Lacus' hand just in case he tried pulling something. Lacus smiled and leaned in to plant a kiss on his cheek, Kira stared at Ray while Lacus did so, he watched an enraged Ray turn a bright red, red like a ripe tomato. His fists were clenched and his veins were popping out on all sides of his neck "You seem to be having a fever" Kira commented trying to stick it to Ray.

"You aren't going to hurt me are you?" he added throwing his hands up pretending as if he was about to get attacked

Athrun and Cagalli looked on while Kira teased Ray, Cagalli had a worried expression written on her face while Athrun's demeanor was calm as always.

"I have a feeling that this is going to get rough" she whispered

"Kira's got this" Athrun replied trying to reassure her "Well I hope…"

After Lacus pulled away, Kira placed his hand on Lacus' thigh that was covered by the table cloth

"Kira!" she screamed while whispering, Kira smiled and kissed the top of her head "Sh…"

"So why are you here interrupting my afternoon?" the brunette asked turning his attention back to the 'troublemaker'.

"I'm here to take what's mine" Ray said pointing at Lacus, Kira shook his head in disapproval "I'm pretty sure she's mine, considering I was her first kiss, took her first time, she's staying at her house, in my room and is my date this afternoon". Kira thought for a moment "Oh yeah, we also had to fake a relationship towards the end of high school, so I'm pretty sure that she's mine"

The fire in Ray's eyes burned with a passion "What the fuck!" he yelled out no longer being able to suppress his anger any longer "You slu-" not wanting to hear him say such a utterly disrespectful and useless work, Kira grabbed hold of the man's arm pulling him quickly towards the awaiting brunette. Kira grabbed Ray from the ends of his jacket flipping him onto the table forcing him through it breaking all the plates and glasses with the victims back as he fell through the table. "Ah!" he said wincing in pain.

Breathing heavily, the enraged Kira slowly let go of Ray's jacket. His eyes were clouded, filled with a fiery and evil intent to lay down the hurt onto the defenseless man who laid on the floor "Don't you ever call her that!" he screamed raising his fist in the air about to send another beating his way, when he suddenly felt his hands being held back by something. He turned his gazes to the right and saw Athrun holding him back, he turned his eyes down and saw Lacus holding onto his waist while Cagalli stood in front of him so that if he were to throw a punch, he would be hitting his sister first. "Kira no more" Athrun demanding fighting against the push of his business partner.

"Please… No more" the pink haired girl said shivering in her shoes, scared of what was going to happen. Grunting Kira shook free from their grasp, he turned his back towards them and started walking through the dead silence of the restaurant. The only thing that could be heard was the groaning of Ray who laid on the floor holding his back with his hands. "Put it on my tab" demanded Kira before disappearing into the safety of night.

**At Home**

Dressed in her beautiful pink nightgown, Lacus stared outside of the window in the living room as she gazed at the stunning city lights that filled the sky with different vibrant colours "It's a beautiful night isn't it" Cagalli asked joining Lacus on the sofa.

The girl turned and stared at Cagalli with a broken hearted look "I was scared Cagalli"

Wearing a worried look, she placed a hand on Lacus' lap "I know you were"

"I never thought he would ever harm someone"

Cagalli stared at her for a little bit trying to find the right words to say "What are you going to do Lacus?" Cagalli asked finally grasping the situation at hand.

"I-I don't know" Lacus said quietly tuning her saddened eyes back to the beautiful night scenery

"Knowing Kira, he won't come back until tomorrow morning"

The girl let out a deep exhale "That's okay I have work to do anyway"

Cagalli smiled "I'll work with you" she said pulling out a stack of paperwork that rested on the side of the sofa

"What are you doing today?" asked Lacus channeling her inner professional

"Urban planning, you?"

"Reading"

The tomboy flashed the girly girl a confused look "Reading?"

Lucas nodded "Reading bills that passed through the Senate"

"Ah, well have fun with that" Cagalli said playfully hitting Lacus' arm causing her to giggle "If only it was fun" she replied.


	7. Chapter 7: Broken Hearts

**Chapter 7**

Athrun rolled around in bed, kicking the covers across the bed and onto the floor, waking up he groggily rubbed one eye "Where did Cags go?" he muttered trying to remember her saying something if anything at all

**Start Flashback**

"_I'll be up late tonight" Cagalli said fixing her hair into a bun_

"_Why's that?" Athrun replied resting on the bed while going over a form_

"_I have Orb work to do tonight" she said turning her attention to her navy blue haired boyfriend_

"_Going to check on Lacus too?" he asked knowing that she would want to check on her_

"_Yeah" she said nodding in affirmation, she reached for a stack of papers she had resting on one of their drawers. She grabbed them and started heading towards the door_

"_Well good luck and goodnight" Athrun said smiling_

"_Goodnight" she replied twisting the door handle to open it_

"_Love you" Athrun said crossing his arms, he watched for Cagalli's reaction because he knew that she was always terrible at expressing her feelings, blushing red she muttered "Love you too"_

"_What I can't hear you speak up" Athrun said chuckling making light of the situation_

"_You idiot you know what I mean" she said quietly before rushing out of the room, shutting the door behind her_

_Athrun stared at the closed door before covering himself with the covers "At least she's making progress" he said to himself, he yawned and dozed off to sleep._

**End Flashback**

"Oh yeah" Athrun said swinging his feet over to the side of the bed "She went to work on things" he slowly rose from his bed and started heading towards the entrance to his room, opening the door he walked down the stairs. The further he walked the more rays of sunlight hit his sensitive eyes "Kira should really put shaders on these windows" Athrun said squinting while using his hands as a visor for his eyes. The blue haired boy turned to his right and entered the living room "Well, well" Athrun said staring at the two girls who slept on the couches opposite from each other.

"_Looks like these two have been working really hard haven't they?"_ he asked himself, noticing that they weren't covered by blankets; he quickly ran upstairs and grabbed spare blankets from one of the spare guest rooms before rushing back down the stairs to place them over the girls' sleeping bodies. "There" he responded as he started to go about his usual routine. "I'm heading to work" he said out loud, he waited for a response but he did not get one, shrugging his shoulders, Athrun grabbed his car keys and walked out the door closing it quietly behind him making sure not to wake both Cagalli and Lacus.

**At Archangels Industries**

Athrun walked through the glass doors and to the security checkpoint that asked for the person's identification, the boy pulled out his security pass and pressed it against the scanner, once the system verified that he was indeed a human the security system unlocked the doors and started pulling them back letting him in "Entrance granted" it said pulling the doors back completely. Walking through he waved at the security guard that sat at the front desks "Morning" he said walking past the guard and to the elevator.

He clicked on the third button "Let's check on the third floor today" he said marking the floor off on his evaluation checklist. He waited until he got to the floor and for the elevator doors to open, stepping out of the elevator he stood on the floor that was considered the 'intern floor' and as usual it was a very chaotic scene, which he expected from a floor that housed all of the company's interns.

"Crazy as ever" he said noting it in his evaluation

"Good morning everyone!" Athrun yelled grabbing the attention of everyone on the floor

"Good morning!" everyone replied in unison

The man smiled "Let's make this short and simple. I'm going to be conducting a floor evaluation" almost immediately everyone who worked on the floor ran back to their workstations in panic not knowing that today was their evaluation.

Athrun sighed "Here we go again"

The interns superior, Athrun Zala, spend the next few hours going through each person evaluating them separately, his folder that he thought would suffice filled up so quickly that he had to go and grab another one "Took longer than expected" Athrun said re-entering the elevator, sizing up the huge portfolio he had put together

"Good thing I'm not reviewing all this" he said clicking the 33rd button on the navigator. He waited until he reached the top floor, stepping out he placed the portfolio on one of the his PA's desks "Hand this over to the board will you?" he asked walking past the desk

"Yes sir right away" the PA replied

"Great!" Athrun said pushing against the doors that led to his and Kira's office

Walking down the hall that housed the executive offices of the company, he passed by his office and continued on down the hallway until he was standing in front of the last office connected to the hall. He placed his hand on the door and pushed it open.

"Good morning" Athrun said pushing away the stacks of paper that lined the walls of the office, looking past the stacks he saw a man resting his head on the desk, he groggily lifted his head "What?" the brunette asked not wanting to hear a person's voice.

"I see you kicked it into high gear tackling all the paperwork" Athrun said looking at one of the stacks resting to his right

Kira nodded "Yeah, the stacks on the right are going to the board today" he said pointing the 15 stacks of paper that blocked his bookshelf

"The ones on the left are completed complex work I did last night" he said pointing to his left

Athrun walked over to them "Oh nice, we need those; I'll send them out later today? He asked

Kira raised his thumb up in approval "Yes sir, and this" he said grabbing the paper on his desk

"These are the terms I've signed that will allow us to operate as a commercial business in the PLANTS, Meurin will be submitting this once she gets here" Kira dropped the contract back onto his desk

"When did you finish all these?" Athrun said impressed with Kira's output

"Started last night, finished just before you came to work" the brunette said placing his head back on the desk

"Now if you'll excuse me, I will be taking a nap"

"I'll put it on her desk" Athrun said grabbing the contract off Kira's desk

"Take your stuff while you're at it" the sleepy partner replied, Athrun nodded and one by one started to move his side of the paperwork over to his office. When he finished he walked out of the hall and to Meyrin's desk

"Good morning Meyrin" Athrun said placing the contract on her desk

"He finished it?" she asked looking through the document

The man nodded "Yeah, I skimmed the documents he wants everything set in stone by the end of the week before we move up to the PLANTS"

The girl nodded "The plan was given the green light by the board, I'll be collecting the details later today" Meyrin reached into her bag and pulled out a portfolio "I met with the the Dominion's CFO, she and I moved all the financial documents here yesterday. This is the company's official fiscal records" she said handing it over to him

Athrun took it off her hands and started looking through it "Kira's hunch to buyout this place sure was a good one" he said surprised at the company's achievements and current projects

"I moved the patents over to Kira's office before I left the office yesterday" Meyrin said sitting herself down on her chair

"He's already putting them to use, I saw his bulletin board and he's already coming up with ideas. By the looks of it he'll be using his newly acquired technology to improve our current OS" Athrun said pulling a chair to him taking his place beside the EA "We'll be adding their CFO to our board, I think she'll do an amazing job" Athrun added.

The EA nodded agreement,logging herself into the company database she opened up the financials "If my calculations are correct, we are on course to sell an estimated 50 billion by the end of this month" she said pointing to her numbers.

"Kira will be opening a new section to the building next month that will allow aspiring creators to use our resources and our technology to advance their creations" Athrun said directing Meyrin's screen to the plan for next month.

"Yeah he told me about it, he told me that he'll be having them pay a creation fee along with a patent fee if they want to use our resources"

Athrun nodded in confirmation "If the aspiring creators are serious about their products then they'll pay both fees, they'll also be signing a contract allowing us to grab 10% of all profits if their creation does sell"

"A potential 50k is up for grabs in fees, but the profit that could result from these 'creations' could be huge for us"

Meyrin raised her finger "Along with the potential revenue we rake in from our arrival in the PLANTS too"

"Exactly" Athrun said playfully ruffling Meyrin's hair "I will leave you to your work, thanks for helping out"

The girl smiled "It's my pleasure" before turning her attention back on her work

* * *

Lacus let out a groan as she slowly pushed herself up from the couch. She brought one hand up to her face and gently rubbed her left eye before swinging her feet to the side of the couch. She pulled the strap of her nightgown back onto her shoulder and looked around the room.

"Good morning" Cagalli said still dressed in her pajamas, with her breakfast bowl in hand

"Moning" the sleepy girl replied pushing the blanket to the other side of the couch

"What are you going to do today?" Cagalli asked spreading butter on her toast she had resting on one of her plates

"Eat, shower, change, maybe work a little, then talk to Kira".

Cagalli smiled at the earnest comment "He's still at work you know"

The pink haired girl pushed her disheveled hair away from her eyes "I know, we're going to meet him there" she said finally pushing herself off the couch stumbling forward into the kitchen to grab her food

"What are you going to talk to Kira about?"

"I want to know why Kira acts these ways" the girl replied in a very cryptic manner

Cagalli frowned "Elaborate"

"I want to know the real truth as to why Kira does these harmful things to his body and to others. He was never like this before, I wanted to know what changed."

The blonde started clapping her hands "Well good on you for asking questions I don't want to ask"

"Do you know why?" Lacus asked hoping that his sister would know the answer to some of her questions

She raised her arms in question "I don't know, but I would think it's due to stress"

"That cannot be the only reason though" Lacus replied refusing to accept Cagalli's simple response to a complex question

"Then I don't know, he seems normal to me. If anything you should know since you sleep in his room" the tomboy exclaimed pointing out the obvious

"But Kira doesn't do anything abnormal around me"

Then maybe you're over exaggerating the issue" Cagalli said coming to her own decision

"I'm not Cagalli, it isn't like Kira" the pink haired woman said firmly.

"I'm not exaggerating anything" she repeated once more

"Okay well talking to me won't' help either of us" uttered cagalli growing tired of the bickering, Lacus nodded in agreement and quickly made her food. She powered through her breakfast and almost immediately after putting her bowl into the sink Lacus ran upstairs to get dressed for the day.

Once Lacus left the living room, Cagalli let out a long sigh "But I do know why" she mumbled out loud to herself "I just hope Kira tells you" she said running her fingers along the length of the kitchen island before she too went to her room to get ready for the day.

* * *

It was now 1:00pm in the afternoon when Lacus finished the work she wanted to do for that day, pushing her mountain of books off to the side of the kitchen island. She stretched her tense body, letting out a groan as she did so "I'm done" she said to herself enthusiastically.

"Congratulations" Cagalli replied whilst her eyes were locked on the TV.

Turning to face her friend she smiled "Okay let's get going?"

Reaching for the remote that rested at her feet, Cagalli turned off the TV and faced Lacus "Do you know where it is?"

The pink haired girl shook her head "I do not"

The tomboy groaned "Looks like I have to drive you around" lifting herself off the couch, Cagalli fixed her shirt "Ready?" Cagalli asked making sure Lacus had everything ready to go

"Mhm" Lacus replied "I brought everything to the little table beside the door.

Nodding the two started to walk to the entrance to the home. Slipping on their shoes and making sure they had everything they wanted to bring Cagalli said "Alright let's get going" as she walked out of the home alongside Lacus.

"How are we going to get there?" the pink haired girl said enjoying the cool summer breeze "There aren't any cars here"

Cagalli chuckled "Kira has a collection of cars" she said pointing to the driveway, Lacus watched as the ground opened up revealing a SUV that was hidden underneath the floor

"How did he do that?" Lacus asked in awe

"It's a 'Kira' invention" Cagalli responded walking towards the SUV.

**At Archangel Industries**

"This is the first time I've seen the building up close" Lacus said stepping out of the car

"Really?"

Lacus nodded in affirmation

"That's weird since you're down here so much I thought you would have visited it by now" Cagalli said walking to the front entrance of the building, they walked through the doors until they were stepped by the automated security system. She pressed a button on the navigator.

"Hello?" said a voice over the intercom

"Let us in Athrun!" Cagalli yelled into the speaker

"Geez, don't need to yell" Athrun uttered, a beep echoed throughout the space signalling the doors to retract slowly. The blonde turned her attention to Lacus and signalled for her to follow which she obediently did. They walked past the reception and towards the elevators.

"I don't know Cagalli" Lacus said standing in front of the elevator doors

"Don't know about what?" she asked stepping into the elevator

"I'm not good with elevators" Lacus replied slowly backing away from it

Cagalli smiled and grabbed hold of her wrists "Don't worry we're not going too high up"

Lacus started at the elevator, and back at her friend. She did it for sometime before she finally let out a long exhale "Fine" she said hesitantly stepping into the small box.

The door closed behind them and immediately Lacus made her way to the corner of the elevator and clamped onto the rails. She watched Cagalli turn towards the elevator panel, her fingers ran across each individual button, examining each one with detail before he fingers came to rest on the last button, the 33rd button.

"I thought we weren't going too high up" Lacus screamed once she felt the elevator move

"Sorry, I lied" Galli said grinning

* * *

**"****You know Kira's down in the cafe having his lunch right" Athrun said as the doors to the elevator opened, revealing the two girls who were inside.**

"I know that, getting food too?" Cagalli asked stepping out of the elevator, following closely behind her was Lacus who stumbled out of the box relieved that she was once again on solid ground

"It's in my office, I had to finish moving some papers over" he replied glancing over at one of the PA's screens.

Cagalli smirked "Athrun doing work? What is this?" she said taking a playful jab at her boyfriend

"I do a lot of work" he said waving his clipboard around

"I do the Human Resources part, and Kira does everything else"

"Kira must have his hands full everyday" Lacus added finally being able to collect herself

"Oh don't worry about him, Meyrin helps out with the contracting and financials" the man said ruffling Meyrin's hair once again causing her to giggle.

He turned his attention to the two girls and started walking towards them "What brings you up here?"

"I came to speak to Kira" Lacus responded

Athrun crossed his arms and gave Lacus a long hard stare before backing off "If there is anyone who can get to Kira it would be you" he said giving her the benefit of the doubt.

Lacus smiled "May I see his office?"

Athrun raised his eyebrow in thought "it smells of alcohol"

"And?"

"It's also surrounded in paper"

"It doesn't matter to me" she said firmly

"You're a tough nut to crack, eh" Athrun said sighing "Very very persistent" he added, taking one deep breath in he exhaled "Okay follow me" he said walking down the hall while Cagalli and Lacus followed closely behind. They walked until they made it to Kira's office "You asked for it" he unlocked the door and pushed it open revealing the mess that was Kira's office.

"Wow" Lacus said holding her nose "It smells like alcohol"

"Told you" Athrun replied

Lacus took one step in before she heard the door close behind her "Well good luck!" Cagalli said from the other side of the door.

"Cagalli! Athrun!" Lacus yelled banging against the door trying to pull it open

"Kira is on his way up right now" said a female voice from behind the door. The sounds of footsteps running down the hall filled the room until it vanished.

Lacus sighed "What do you guys have in store?" she asked herself looking around the room

She walked to Kira's bossman chair and sat down "Why do you drink so much" she sighed looking at the bottle filled corner. Her eyes trailed to each corner of the room, examining every little detail "Very very missy" she mumbled.

She waited around in the chair, slowly spinning around in it as she waited for Kira to come up

"Why do I have to go to my office?" said a voice that was growing louder with every step

"_He's coming!_" Lacus told herself, she turned the chair so that the back was facing the entrance, she listened as the doorknob opened followed by the door swinging open "What did you do to my office?" Kira said scanning the office for any pranks

"Nothing, nothing at all" Cagalli said innocently

Kira took one step into the office "I don't know it seems really fishy in here"

"I think it's just the smell of alcohol" Athrun replied pushing Kira from behind, Athrun immediately grabbed for the door swinging it shut

"Athrun! What the fuck!" Kira yelled as he started to pull against the door  
"Don't resist!" Athrun replied trying his hardest to keep the door

Kira placed one foot against the door and used it as a boost to help him pry the door open, but to no avail

"I locked the door with the security system you made, and disabled all your API making ability so you won't be able to break the code"

Kira sighed "What do you want me to do?"

"Easy Kira" Cagalli said "Turn around"

Kira turned around with his arms crossed as he stared at his desk, the chair slowly turned revealing the waiting Lacus who sat in it "Hi Kira" she said sternly

"Uh h-hey" Kira said scratching his head

I'll let you out when you're done talking" Athrun said

"_Well crap_" Kira said to himself expecting the worst to come

"W-What brings you here today?" the man flashing an embarrassed smile

Lacus pulled herself off the chair "I came to talk to you"

"About?"

The girl raised his finger and pointed to the booze filled corner of the room "What's in the corner?"

Kira's eyes trailed her finger, until it fell onto what she was pointing to "_Well crap_" he said trying to find the words to say "Oh that? Those are my friends I'm holding it for them"

"But you said it yourself, you don't have any friends" Lacus responded shooting Kira's statement down before it could even lift off of the ground. She turned her body so that she was now facing Kira and started to slowly walk towards him.

Panicking the brunette slowly started to back up until his back pressed against the door

"Why are you backing up?" Lacus asked now standing in front of him, her eyes shining and her mouth lined with a smirk proud at how fast she could control him, how easy it was for her to wrap him around her finger.

"W-Well it's because you're getting unusually close" he said trying to divert his eyes from meeting her stunning blue eyes.

"Why is that a problem now? We share the same bed" she twirled Kira's tie around her finger and tugged on it forcing his face to come closer to hers

"Tell me why do you choose to hide and lie to me?" she whispered seductively into his ear

"W-What do you mean?" the boy said his cheeks slowly turned a rossy red, trying his hardest to hide his embarrassment.

Kira moved his hands up and placed them on Lacus' hip as he tried to gently push her away

"Tell me Kira, what's your reason?" Lacus demanded shaking his attempt to push her away him off to the side "I deserve to know"

"I don't want you to be subjected to my negative behaviour" the brunette said pushing Lacus away with his two hands.

"What do you mean?"

"And it's because of that reason, that I think maybe a relationship isn't right for me" he replied finally being able to muster up the courage to look her in the eyes "The last thing I want to do is hurt you due to my idiocy"

"Don't worry, we'll get through it together" Lacus said quietly, gently clasping onto Kira's hands, no longer being able to muster the strength to look him right in the eyes. The weight of those words hit her like a rock, she was helpless.

"I'm sorry" was Kira's only response

* * *

**#CRUSHEDFEELINGS #IPLANNEDITLIKETHIS #DONTWORRYTHEREWILLBEMORECHAPTERSCOMING #SORRY4LONGHASHTAG**

**So.. You may be wondering "What the heck dude? What kind of ending to a chapter was that?!". Well I am here to answer that, the reason why I ended this chapter the way I did was because I needed to throw some more drama into this story. The story so far was a little too 'happy' for my liking and the chapter ending gave me a whole new direction that I would like to purse!**

**But do not worry my readers! This by any means, isn't the last chapter! I plan to expand on everything even more in the next coming chapters, I just needed the characters to go through some growing pains. #AuthorPowers**

**As always, this story will remain on a periodic upload, I will not change that!  
Until next time,**

**-OOCentral**


End file.
